


【2131】可是你却如此缓慢

by kuailexiaozhi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Philipp Lahm/Bastian Schweinsteiger - Freeform, soulmate, top lahm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuailexiaozhi/pseuds/kuailexiaozhi
Summary: 平行现实架空灵魂伴侣设定。
Relationships: Philipp Lahm/Bastian Schweinsteiger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

1、  
很难去追溯灵魂伴侣的起源是在什么时候，或许从人类诞生时灵魂伴侣这种爱情模式就已经出现了。从某种程度上来说，灵魂伴侣帮助大家避免了很多爱情方面会遇见的麻烦。毕竟灵魂伴侣就是和你最般配，最契合的那一位。  
当到达了一定年龄（一般在14~16岁之间），灵魂伴侣的姓氏将会以对方签名的形式出现在身体的任何一个部位。  
这种签名不一定是双向的，可能你拥有对方的签名，对方身上却是另一个人的名字。也存在一个人身上拥有多个人的签名或没有签名的情况。  
当然，并不是所有人都能遇见自己的灵魂伴侣，但更多的人喜欢去寻找真爱的存在。  
  
灵魂，爱情，这两个本就玄妙的词汇组合在一起，所创造出的威力绝对堪比核武器。  
  
菲利普拉姆认为灵魂伴侣是一种很玄妙，且某种程度上非常不可理喻的存在。因为一个印记、一个名字就爱上一位素不相识的陌生人，这种仿佛感情被操纵着的事情让他始终对灵魂伴侣敬谢不敏。  
  
所以在他十四岁那年，左腰侧出现一个黑色的，夸张的签名时，他也仅仅只是对着镜子端详一会儿，辨认出那个签名应该是“施魏因施泰格”以后就无比自然的套好衣服，拎起书包上学去了。  
哦。他在上学路上还和母亲小声抱怨：“我不是很喜欢吃猪肉。”  
  
或许可以把这一切归功于一个年幼孩子对既定爱情的反抗，又或许菲利普拉姆本身就是一个喜欢打破常规的存在。  
  
但不管他对灵魂伴侣再怎么不以为然，一个只有14岁的孩子，总归拥有好奇心。每当训练完成回到家以后，拉姆会躺在床上，盯着天花板上的图案，这种时候关于灵魂伴侣的问题就会一个接着一个从他脑子里蹦出来。  
“是男性还是女性？”  
“我们会见面吗？或者干脆一辈子都见不到。”  
......  
  
更多的时候他会说：“我一点都不喜欢这种感觉。”每天晚上，当那个签名一遍一遍发烫，仿佛要把那个名字刻到他心里的酥麻感出现时，他都会有种被未知力量控制的愤怒与不安。（他到后面才明白那是因为自己的灵魂伴侣在抚摸自己的签名）  
  
“我绝对不会和我的灵魂伴侣在一起。”他在餐桌上这样大声宣布。“是吗？”母亲这样问了一句。她将早餐端上餐桌，同时和父亲交换了一个甜蜜的早安吻。“我会把这句话一直记到你求我不要告诉你爱人的时候。”  
“才不会。”拉姆嘟嘟囔囔，恶狠狠的将夹心面包咬掉一角，囫囵的把早餐吃干净跳下椅子：“我要去训练了！”  
  
从1995年开始，拉姆成为了拜仁慕尼黑青年队的一位小球员，能够进入豪门球队的青训营训练几乎是每位对足球抱着热爱心情的孩子无法拒绝的事情。但最开始，拉姆对于拜仁的邀请是抱着犹豫的态度，他考虑到了许多问题，譬如球场上的信任问题、拜仁更衣室的恶名、去了拜仁还能保持踢球的乐趣吗？从前的队友变成对手应该怎么办？我的能力配得上拜仁吗？  
......  
  
老天，要知道当年他可才11岁，就已经考虑到了这么多。  
但也幸亏他只有11岁，而踢球的孩子无法拒绝拜仁开出的“去奥林匹亚球场做球童”这一条件。  
所以当多年以后，人们回首德拜双料队长波澜壮阔又沉默低调的足球生涯时，发现这位根正苗红的拜仁产物，到达他梦开始的地方的理由，居然是这样天真的可爱。  
  
拉姆不喜欢和人接触，严格来说，他只是不喜欢和某些人进行接触——包括且不限于那些喜欢给其他小球员起外号嘲笑的混球——不管在哪都会有这种人。  
拉姆几乎是被欺负的头号人选，或许应该把这些归功于他过于清秀甜腻的长相，以及瘦弱矮小的身材。他始终对这些侮辱保持沉默，拉姆不认为自己要因为几个混球的话动怒，这又不能让他多进几个球！  
只有14岁的拉姆在心智方面已经拥有远超同龄人的理智和冷静，随着年纪增长与逐渐提升的体力训练，加上学校与足球不能同时兼具的压力开始让拉姆被压的喘不过气。他不止一次想，自己是否应该逃掉一次训练，但他没有一次付诸行动。

因为他的野心告诉他，他得留在训练场上。

彼时一年已经要过去，在雪开始消融的时候，拉姆从U14升入了U15。同时，他迎来了一位在未来会与自己并肩作战17年的队友——巴斯蒂安施魏因施泰格——拉姆知道这个名字，他曾与诺伊吕特并称为德国滑雪界的未来之星——不过他现在来踢足球了。  
拉姆关注施魏因施泰格纯粹是因为......他姓“施魏因施泰格”，他腰侧的那个签名无时无刻不在提醒自已关于灵魂伴侣的存在。  
这导致他在面对施魏因施泰格的时候显示出一种微妙的关注，他并不希望自己的灵魂伴侣是队友，球场上存在太多情况，没有人能保证一对灵魂伴侣在同一片草皮上会发生什么。更何况，拉姆不想要灵魂伴侣，他喜欢让未知被自己变成现实，而不是一开始就被告知既定的存在。他对施魏因施泰格的态度不冷不热，但对方并不在意这个。

施魏因施泰格是一位拥有好人缘的孩子，和拉姆比起来，他的心智就完全只是这个年龄段孩子应该有的开朗，大家很难不被他的笑容打动。  
有时候拉姆会加入他们的讨论，关于足球，关于游戏，关于灵魂伴侣——他就是这个时候发现的，大概是星期二，拉姆很难回忆起那天的日期和天气，他只记得自己只是不过无意间，只是一个视觉转换——他看见了自己的签名。  
施魏因施泰格从来没有掩饰的想法，拉姆看见自己的签名就那样被烙印在施魏因施泰格的左手手腕上。而他每去触碰一次，拉姆都能感受到自己腰侧在发烫，然后就是熟悉的酥麻感。

最坏的情况。拉姆想。我的灵魂伴侣是我的队友。  
所以在施魏因施泰格询问的时候，拉姆破天荒的撒了谎。“我没有灵魂印记。”他听见自己这样回答。  
  
那天以后，拉姆练习了十几种签名，用来替换施魏因施泰格手腕上的那个。  
  
一个倔强的，难以评价的孩子。


	2. Chapter 2

2、  
用天赋来为这里训练的小球员们进行排序的话，拉姆绝对拥有着进入前五名的潜力。教练们非常喜欢这个聪明勤奋，又有天赋的球员。而新加入的施魏因施泰格，他有着极佳的视野范围和极具威胁的爆发力，这可能与他练习高山滑雪出身有关。  
  
他们在更衣室里换上训练服做准备，拉姆听见有人问施魏因施泰格为什么放弃了滑雪选择足球——他可是从2岁就开始学习滑雪了。拉姆整理着球袜，却偷偷把身体往那边挪动了一些。拜托，只要是人都会有好奇心的。  
施魏因施泰格摸了摸鼻尖，看起来有点不好意思，但还是坦然的回答：“因为我恐高。”  
更衣室里经过一阵短暂的安静以后爆发出大笑，就连拉姆都被这个意想不到的回答惊到了——认真的？你恐高居然还学了十几年的高山滑雪？反射弧是不是过分长了。不过拉姆还是没有出声调侃，一方面因为他认为两个人的关系没有那么亲近，一方面......  
“那你可能没办法用头球来进行破门了！”有人发出夸张的惊呼，然后搂着施魏因施泰格的脖子嘻嘻哈哈往外面走。  
拉姆吐出一口气，跟着走出去。  
一方面因为有人先说了。  
  
他们两个经常被分到不同的组来进行对抗。  
就连抽签结果都认为我们不适合在一个队伍里。拉姆想。我们根本就不是一路人。  
  
施魏因施泰格的位置一般被定在边锋，拉姆则比较游离，他更多的时候呆在中场，或者出现在后卫的位置上。  
  
当那颗皮球通过一个完美的直塞滚过草皮到达施魏因施泰格脚下的时候拉姆的滑铲同时到达，就在他即将触球的那瞬间，施魏因施泰格转了半圈，然后那颗皮球就仿佛黏在他腿上一样跟着他的动作离开威胁——拉姆没办法从他脚下断下球，他甚至慢了半拍才跟上对方的节奏，而施魏因施泰格的速度并不快！  
“节拍器”的天赋从这个时候就开始展露，施魏因施泰格就带着属于自己的节奏从拉姆身边跑过去，带球冲入了禁区，然后就是一记威力十足的射门。  
分组对抗开始的第十五分钟，施魏因施泰格带领他的队伍占领先机。  
  
拉姆是一个难缠的对手，虽然他的体格不够强壮，但他对自己身体的运用可以说是顶级的，你很难想象一个年仅15岁的少年居然会对自己的身体有如此强大的调动性。  
在落后一球的情况下，他再也没让施魏因施泰格有机会带球从他防守的位置进行突破。不管是炎热的天气还是拉姆的严防死守，这一切都让施魏因施泰格的动作越发粗鲁起来，当他第二次恶意犯规用身体对拉姆进行冲撞的时候，拉姆也被激怒了。两个年轻气盛的孩子当即在球场上厮打起来。  
  
最后他们被教练喊停，两个人那天下午在训练场里跑了一圈又一圈，还得负责收拾大家留下来的训练用具和垃圾。  
  
他们在训练场上互相抱怨，拉姆愤怒的表示施魏因施泰格的犯规行径。而对方一脸坦然：“只要我的球队可以获得胜利，战术犯规并不是丢脸的事情。”  
拉姆：“......”  
  
从那时候开始，只要在他们两个进行正面战的时候，施魏因施泰格就喜欢用身体进行直接对抗生吃拉姆，毕竟在力量方面，拉姆远不是他的对手。  
混球。拉姆想。  
  
这是两个完全不相似的少年，从性格到想法再到各自不同的口味，对得上的东西居然只有足球与他们都出生在巴伐利亚州这一点。  
这造成了他们距今明明认识了要两年的时间，关系却仅仅保持在见面会点头问好上面。  
  
拉姆有时候会忍不住怀疑灵魂伴侣是否会出错，毕竟就算他抗拒自己的灵魂伴侣，疏远自己的灵魂伴侣，按照正常情况来说，灵魂伴侣之间拥有的吸引力会不停将两个人推到一起，并且互相怦然心动。  
但是他俩上一次互相怦然心动还是扭打在一起的时候，因为愤怒导致两个人心都跳的特别快...  
  
他也曾经认真的观察过自己身上施魏因施泰格的签名，那胡乱飞舞的线条张牙舞爪连成一团，除了那两个夸张化的s以外，其他字符都挤在一起，但他就是辨认出那是“施魏因施泰格”。  
没有人会认不出自己灵魂伴侣的签名,在看见签名的一刹那，所有人都会明白自己的灵魂伴侣姓什么。但施魏因施泰格没有，他甚至坚持认为自己灵魂伴侣的姓是s或者d开头——他连完整的姓氏都没猜出来！  
就算如此，施魏因施泰格还会满怀憧憬的讨论自己的灵魂伴侣，希望他是个什么样子的人，再假惺惺安慰拉姆几句——毕竟他说自己没有灵魂印记。  
这样的人是怎么被认为是和我最般配的那个？拉姆不止一次这样绝望的想。  
  
好吧，就算他们两个人之间的感情有多么的塑料，但当他们都走在同一条道路上前行时，哪怕两个人坚持不挨着对方，也总有无法避免的交叉道路出现在面前，迫使他们走在一起。  
譬如共同的伙伴——2000年，拜仁慕尼黑青年组加入了一名10岁的小球员。他的名字是托马斯穆勒。  
  
穆勒是一个...没有人能拒绝他成为自己朋友的孩子，因为他太聪明，太有毅力，更重要的是，他很会寻找话题，只要有他在，就永远不必担心有冷场的情况发生。  
  
“巴——斯蒂！”穆勒故意拖长了声音跳到施魏因施泰格的背上，牢牢搂住自己身下这位大哥哥的脖子。施魏因施泰格被撞得一个踉跄，却还是将这位活泼过头的朋友接住，并带着他小跑了一段路。走在旁边的拉姆神情冷淡，显然在抗议穆勒这种朝三暮四的行为。要知道在最开始，和穆勒关系最好的可是自己！  
“好啦，菲利普，摆出这样的表情也不会让你在今天的训练赛里多进几个球。”施魏因施泰格背着穆勒笑嘻嘻在拉姆身边打转，趴在他背上的穆勒还挤眉弄眼的附和。  
  
穆勒的到来为这两位待在一起总是尴尬的年轻人起到了一定的润滑作用。至少他俩从点头之交变成现在可以互相开玩笑的，稍微亲密一点的朋友了。  
当然，更多是因为随着年龄的增长，他们合作踢球的时间越来越多，越发明白“团队”的意义而导致的。  
穆勒不过是为过去两年两个冲动的孩子互相拉不下脸的别扭送上台阶而已。


	3. Chapter 3

3、  
沉闷枯燥日复一日的训练，汗水把球衣都浸湿，他们背着包袱沿着路奔跑，最后再在灯火稀疏的夜晚把自己丢在宿舍的床上从睡梦中得到一点安慰。  
  
青训营里的人员流动性很大。今天大家还勾肩搭背嘻嘻哈哈的聊天，第二天可能对方就不会再踏上这片草皮。  
因为太累了，高强度的训练太累了，学校繁重的课业太累了。你有可能一辈子都挣扎在末流联赛，当然也有可能是未来的明日之星。  
  
这是德国，从不缺少天才与人才的德国。  
  
这么多的不确定因素对年轻人的心性是极大的考验。不是所有人都能够把对足球的喜爱变成对职业足球的坚定。  
因为足球和职业足球是两种完全不同东西。  
  
施魏因施泰格在这两年内和许多关系不错的朋友进行了道别，有时在跑步的时候他会扭头看见拉姆面无表情跟在他身侧，他们一起围着训练场一圈一圈的跑。每当那一刻他就会觉得拉姆以这样锐利又沉默的性格拒绝广交好友，也是一件非常聪明的事情。  
  
没什么比少年时代友谊的离别更让人难受了。  
于是到最后，在他所熟知的人里，坚持下来的居然只有自己和拉姆。  
  
如果说拉姆的优势在于他清楚明白自己想要的是什么，他的野心可以帮助他得到更多的成长；那么施魏因施泰格的优势就在于他比绝大多数同龄人明白体育竞技的残酷性与滑雪经验带给他的腿部力量。  
他们靠着这些无比艰难的坚持了下来。  
  
诚然，他们的关系不算太好，但当大家都离开，只有你和对方还在咬牙坚持的时候，所有的感情最后都会变成惺惺相惜，大概。  
  
“菲利普。”穆勒捧着一杯热可可缩在更衣室的角落里，冬天已经来临了，训练后大家聚在一起喝杯热巧克力就成为无比幸福的事情。虽然穆勒和他们不是一个队的...但他非常懂得在训练结束以后跑过来和大家玩。“为什么你从来不提灵魂伴侣啊。”还不到拥有灵魂签名年纪的穆勒眼中露出向往。  
施魏因施泰格发出一声嘲笑，他用略带点会让人感到冒犯的语气帮拉姆回答了这个问题：“因为他没有灵魂伴侣。”  
穆勒脸上露出惊恐，好像是因为施魏因施泰格过于嘲讽的态度，只能结结巴巴的挽尊：“嗷我很抱歉菲利普我不是故意的没有灵魂伴侣也不是什么大事嘛哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
拉姆没有生气，他只是冷静的点点头，然后微笑着说：“我不需要灵魂伴侣。”想了想又补充一句：“况且我不认为我有灵魂伴侣就能相处的很好。”  
表情阴沉的人变成了施魏因施泰格，他干笑了一声，用一种刻意的，好像被激怒的语气说：“不过是因为你没有灵魂伴侣而已。你不明白什么是注定。”  
“我不喜欢虚无飘渺的东西。”拉姆说。  
“如果有人的灵魂伴侣是你，他真可悲。”施魏因施泰格说。  
拉姆的表情有点奇怪，介于可笑又恼怒中间，最后又定格在毫无表情。  
然后他们再次沉默下去。  
  
真是对对方好刻薄的两个人！穆勒一边想一边夹在两个人中间颇有些不知所措，他觉得自己开了一个糟糕的头，最后只好默默举起杯子把热可可喝干净，用大口的吞咽声来缓解气氛中的尴尬。  
  
施魏因施泰格在这时候突然打了个哆嗦，从入秋开始他就裹上了厚重的衣服，让菲利普一度怀疑他其实是因为怕冷才放弃的滑雪，但这听起来比恐高还要愚蠢——施魏因施泰格对寒冷有一种敏锐的直觉。他往壁炉的位置又缩了缩，这下几乎要挤到拉姆旁边，假装刚才无事发生。  
就在拉姆打算把人推开的时候穆勒叫起来，“下雪了！”他们同时往门外看过去，白色的雪花飞下来，很快给世界裹上另一种颜色。如果这种时候是和恋人来迎接初雪是一件非常美好的事情，可惜这是三个半大的男孩，他们没有丝毫浪漫之心，拉姆还听见施魏因施泰格哆哆嗦嗦咒骂这该死的天气。  
只有穆勒欢欢喜喜的把毛毯一脱，蹦跶出去开始滚雪球。“快点快点！我们来打雪仗！过一会儿我就要走了呀！”  
可怜的穆勒，训练结束以后还要坐火车回去处理学业上的事。  
  
两个年长的哥哥终于因为这句话良心发现，磨磨蹭蹭（只有施魏因施泰格）的跟着走出去，然后被扑面而来的雪渣砸了满脸。施魏因施泰格吱哇乱叫着扑过去，拽着穆勒在已经铺了一层雪的地面上翻滚。拉姆手扶着旁边的树，怜爱的目光就好像在看自己照顾着的智障儿童。然后被发现的两个人对着树一顿拳打脚踢，抖下来的雪浇了拉姆一身。  
  
他们用雪堆了颗足球，穆勒一脚踢过去让炸开的雪飞到每个角落。  
“完美又充满力量的射门！”施魏因施泰格大呼小叫着抓起地上的雪塞进拉姆衣领里。  
然后拉姆把他的脸埋进雪地里。  
你来我往，带着肯定是我先搞死你的气势。  
  
他们一起送穆勒出去，回宿舍的时候施魏因施泰格感叹了一句：“我希望托马斯坚持久一点。”  
拉姆踢了踢脚下的雪，好像刚才的雪仗已经耗尽了所有力气：“晚安。”  
他们转身离开，进了自己的宿舍。  
  
拉姆和施魏因施泰格都希望穆勒可以坚持的久一点，再久一点。  
因为穆勒还是纯粹的，他还没有对职业足球的概念，他和最开始的他们一样，是因为热爱在踢足球。  
并不是说他们就不热爱足球了，只是训练的路途太艰辛，周围的大家进来又离开，他们怀揣着对职业足球的渴望，因为身边的人没有倒下所以自己也不想倒下。有时候也会一瞬间忘记最开始为什么选择了足球。  
只是因为在摇摇欲坠的边缘，太需要一个稳定的支撑来拽住他们、提醒他们了。


	4. Chapter 4

4、  
新的一年好像和往常的每一年没什么不同，只是经历了一个冬季，施魏因施泰格的身高又小小往上蹿了一截，这让拉姆看他越发不顺眼起来。但好在还有个年幼的穆勒垫底，多多少少抚慰了他郁闷的心情。  
  
拉姆的身高限制了他不少发展。比如他已经18岁了，并不是没有球队的人过来挖掘好苗子，将他们带上赛场，但无一例外，他们都忽略了拉姆。   
他太矮小、他体格不够健壮，这样的球员在赛场上可以干什么？  
盖尔兰德，当时的助理教练对那些球探做出的决定感到不满。因为在他教导过的球员里，在这个年龄，没有人能比拉姆做的更好，也没有比拉姆更加聪明的球员。  
他们会后悔的。他这样对年轻的球员说。  
但这些不足以安慰拉姆内心的失落。  
  
训练结束以后他把自己闷在被子里，第一次产生了迷茫的感觉。直到用力的敲门声把他喊出来。  
施魏因施泰格戴着顶看起来有点好笑的毛绒帽子，似乎还没有从寒冷里走出来。他假装没有看见拉姆发红的眼眶，只是撇撇嘴，然后说：“我请假了，要不要出去吃甜品。”  
“不要。”拉姆生硬的拒绝，或许带着点迁怒的原因在——施魏因施泰格也不是无人问津。  
“那算了。”他就好像只是突发奇想的过来问一问这个并不熟识的朋友，被拒绝也没有生气：“那我去找我女朋友。”  
拉姆瞪大眼睛，才发现不知道什么时候开始他腰侧的那个签名再也没有发烫过。“你谈恋爱了？”  
“嗯啊。”施魏因施泰格大大方方承认：“她很可爱。”  
“我以为你会苦守着等待‘命中注定’的爱情。”他特意加重了命中注定这个词，目光下意识去找那个签名，却被白色的腕带阻隔视线——施魏因施泰格开始喜欢往手腕上套腕带或者绷带。  
而施魏因施泰格发出一声短促的笑：“不是你告诉我不要寄托虚无飘渺的东西吗？”  
  
拉姆觉得自己的胃开始抽痛起来。  
直到施魏因施泰格离开他都不知道对方到底是来干什么的，别提那个邀请，他百分百肯定施魏因斯泰格知道自己会拒绝。就好像只是专门炫耀一下自己谈了恋爱。   
拉姆甚至忘记自己最开始在因为未来而迷茫，满脑子都是施魏因施泰格说出那句话时带着点嘲笑的表情。他又是球场得意又是情场得意，还要特意跑过来往自己身上捅两刀，拉姆气的浑身哆嗦，第二天在训练场上硬是爆发了前所未有的训练热情，奔奔跳跳的把身边所有人衬托的像是在敷衍一样。

他故意在施魏因施泰格身边做拉伸动作，好像要用自己浑身上下的韧带来对身体比较僵硬的施魏因施泰格发出鄙视。  
带来的结果就是被愤怒的某人推了一把，在草皮上滚了两圈才能爬起来整理卷起的衣服。施魏因施泰格本来想把他拉起来，却一下子停下脚步，表情看起来像是被人揍了两拳一样又痛苦又怪异。  
他没有过去理会拉姆。

那天除了拉姆以外所有人都被留下了加训了。

我恨他。因为加训而错过约会的施魏因施泰格这样想。我要恨他一辈子。  
  
穆勒过来找他们的时候痛苦的发现两个哥哥又开始用沉默来闹别扭，这次又是什么原因？巴斯蒂把菲利普的牛奶喝掉了？  
他在门口磨磨蹭蹭了好一会儿才钻进更衣室，走过去坐在了两个人中间的地板上，发出非常夸张，好像要把他年轻的灵魂都喊出来的叹息：“怎么了？”他贴心的询问，好像自己是最优秀的心理治疗师：“我们年轻的小伙子，德国足球的未来，明日之星，永不言败的老鹰崽...”

拉姆丢过去一张毛毯盖住他的脸。  
穆勒挣扎了好一会儿才重新呼吸到新鲜空气：“所以发生了什么？”  
“菲利普因为个子太矮没被球探看中。”施魏因施泰格懒洋洋的说。  
“巴斯蒂因为太傻和女朋友分手了。”拉姆带着嘲笑的语气说。  
  
穆勒发出一声抽泣：“不要像闹别扭的父母一样，对孩子的身心发展很不好。”  
施魏因施泰格几乎是一下子从位置上跳起来，然后发现自己有些反应过度，又沉着脸坐回去：“我不喜欢这种玩笑。”他的声音好像有点大，带着不满：“别把我和他扯到一块。”  
那时候拉姆还不是很明白对方突然炸起来的态度，因为这不是穆勒第一次开这种玩笑，平时因为这个提出抱怨的只有拉姆，施魏因施泰格对这种无恶意的玩笑并不抗拒。但就是那天他突然讨厌起所有能把他和自己联系起来的所有话。  
莫名其妙。  
  
拉姆看着吓呆的穆勒伸脚踹了一下施魏因施泰格的椅子。  
他被踹得差点从椅子上摔下去，不满的哼哼两声：“反正以后别说了。”  
然后他又恶狠狠地瞪了一眼拉姆，自己一个人走出更衣室，两只手插在衣兜里，背影看起来非常萧瑟可怜。  
“他，他怎么了啊？”穆勒这下看起来真的有点夹在父母吵架中不知所措的孩子了。  
拉姆若有所思：“可能是因为失恋带给他的打击太大了？”  
  
接下来的几个月他们的关系又好像回到刚刚认识时那种态度，不冷不热，有时候走在一起好像连空气都是凝滞的。  
但他们本来关系就不好啊。拉姆想，怎么还会越来越糟糕。  
  
两个人剩下的接触都在赛场上了。  
他们先后升入U19队伍里，又开始并肩作战。  
在进球的时候所有队员都会笑着搂成一团庆祝。那是肾上腺素带来的沸腾感，他们会有几次无意的身体接触，譬如触碰在一起的手指，揽在一起时交叠的手臂，带着黏腻的汗。  
湿淋淋的宣布他们的足球生涯将要迎来重大转变。

02年发生了不少事情，霍尔德巴德斯图贝尔加盟拜仁慕尼黑青年组，他和施魏因施泰格‘一见钟情’，无形中大家都被划分好阵营。

还有拉姆和施魏因施泰格在青年组捧杯，他们或躺或坐在草地上，举着这个奖杯拍了几张照片。可能是因为胜利带来的喜悦，他们的关系在那以后又融洽了不少，这让穆勒松了口气。  
  
拉姆把毛巾丢到施魏因施泰格脸上，把对方从恍惚中唤醒。  
“今天是我生日。”拉姆说：“不管你在想什么，至少得给我一句生日快乐。”  
“生日快乐。”施魏因施泰格拖长了声音：“没有礼物，冷酷先生。”  
“也不指望你会给我。”  
  
他们几个，拉姆、穆勒、施魏因施泰格、巴德斯图贝尔。围在人群散去以后的显得寂寥的更衣室里拆开了小蛋糕，插上一根蜡烛，匆忙又潦草的祝贺拉姆19岁生日快乐。  
在场所有人都送了礼物，只有施魏因施泰格做到了自己开始的承诺。两手空空过来蹭了顿蛋糕以后就离开。  
  
这场简单的生日下还掩盖着一种兴奋——几天前他们收到通知，拉姆和施魏因施泰格进入了拜仁一线队的大名单里。


	5. Chapter 5

5、  
2002年11月13日。  
欧冠小组赛G组，拜仁主场对阵朗斯。  
此前AC米兰客场1-2战胜拜仁，以9分高居榜首，而拉克鲁尼亚主场3-1击败朗斯，6分列于次席。而客场与朗斯战平的拜仁慕尼黑在积分榜上仅有1分，面临被淘汰的危险，基本出线无望。  
  
两位年轻人坐在替补席上听周围汹涌如海啸般的欢呼与呐喊。不管是否拥有上场机会，这都是他们第一次代表一线队登上舞台。  
这与之前训练时的小组对抗赛不同，也与代表青年队比赛的感觉不同。他们套着橙色的替补背心，有些紧张的观察场上的局面——这代表他们被认为拥有进入一线队的实力。  
与自我认知不同，这是来自拜仁慕尼黑的选择。  
  
上半场哨声吹响时比分停留在1-2，在主场的情况下落后对拜仁整体的士气来说都是一种打击，更别提他们已经落后了那么多分。如果这场比赛不能拿到3分，哪怕是打成平局，拜仁慕尼黑都会面临欧冠改制以来最难看最差的成绩。  
卡恩在更衣室里拍手，吼着声音让大家打起精神来。作为刚从青训营里提拔上来的小青菜，拉姆和施魏因施泰格连呼吸都不敢大声，只能焦灼的坐在位置上聆听教诲。  
主教练希斯菲尔德在这个时候推门进来——拜仁更衣室一种不成文的规矩，教练会在中场休息时间给队员们5分钟左右自我舒缓的时间不去打扰——他站在球员们中间调整了战术，并且告诉看起来傻乎乎的两名小球员。“你们也应该做好准备。”  
施魏因施泰格一下从椅子上窜起来。  
  
更衣室里气氛一松，大家发出善意的笑声，位置离他比较近的科瓦奇还友好地摸了摸他稻草般金色的头发。  
  
下半场开始的时候施魏因施泰格显得很兴奋，他一个劲的伸长脖子注意着场上的情况，让拉姆担心他会把自己翻下去。寒风灌进球衣里的时候施魏因施泰格才缩缩脖子打了个哆嗦又倒回位置上。拉姆看见他鼻头被冻的通红，伸手过去掐了一下：“注意点。”施魏因施泰格也没在意，他皱皱鼻子呵出口白气，语气里带着点激动：“我们有可能上场对吗？”  
回答被淹没在欢呼里，下半场开始不久，一粒精妙绝伦的进球让拜仁追平比分，这给拜仁球迷们打了一剂强心针，加油的呐喊大声起来。而比赛的结局又被蒙上一层猜测。  
拉姆低喊了一句，施魏因施泰格没听清。他只听见四周的呐喊，那股热流在他胸口的位置横冲直撞。  
我们将有机会代表一线队上场。  
  
赛场情况千变万化，就比如大家还没来得及从那一粒追平的表演中回过神来，来自朗斯前锋的射门再一次洞穿了拜仁的大门，差距又被拉开。卡恩站在球门前对队友们说着什么，利扎拉祖往球场上吐了口口水，皮萨罗慢慢退回位置上...大家看起来状态都不好。  
施魏因施泰格表情还没从进球里缓过来，主教练希斯菲尔德走过来说。  
“去热身吧。”  
  
教练组经过讨论以后举起了换人牌。施魏因施泰格已经脱下替补外套将它塞在位置上，他穿着当时显得有些大的长袖球衣，将衣摆扎进裤子里走到绿茵场边上，抬手和大汗淋漓跑过来的绍尔击掌，然后在解说员的声音和满场呐喊中踏上了草皮。  
第76分钟，施魏因施泰格换下绍尔，拜仁面临着2-3的落后局面。他咬着口腔内侧的软肉，憋着股劲加入了战局。  
  
“31号施魏因施泰格换下7号绍尔。这是出身拜仁青训的年轻小伙子，他迎来了他的第一场一线队首秀。他今年刚满18岁，拥有一个拗口的名字，他叫巴斯蒂安施魏因施泰格。”  
  
谁都知道这个面容青涩年仅18岁的孩子不能够为场上带来任何改变，更大的可能不过是拜仁队员的伤病来势汹汹，场上球员又开始体力不支，换无可换，而在这种情况下拜仁主帅只能选择为拜仁提拔小兵上来训练罢了。  
当然，或许多少也带着点对年轻人能否扭转局势的期望，但哪怕是拜仁最忠诚的球迷都有些自暴自弃——放弃欧冠，追逐联赛吧。  
  
“拜仁得到了角球机会，来罚这个角球的是刚上场不久的小将施魏因施泰格......”  
  
或许因为大家都抱着这个念头，球场上的气氛突然平和不少，当拜仁得到角球机会的时候，他们将这个机会给了青涩的、没有任何经验的施魏因施泰格。  
  
时间过于久远，导致后来拉姆在回忆这场比赛的时候只留下了一个大概的印象——巴斯蒂获得一个角球机会，他有些紧张，用力过猛了，导致第一点被朗斯球员抢到，但很快，为了弥补自己的失误，施魏因施泰格冲过去，拜仁发起了反击。  
  
拜仁慕尼黑3-3朗斯。  
  
在漫天欢呼声里，施魏因施泰格飞速跑过半个球场冲向替补席——然后在半道上被队友们抱住了。  
他应该是向我冲过来。拉姆坐在位置上慢了半拍的想。也对，毕竟这种时刻还是会更想分享给一起被提拔上来的伙伴，虽然不是他进的球。  
拉姆酸酸的想。  
  
比赛进行到这个时候基本大局已定。  
第92分钟，一直坐在位置上沉默等待着的拉姆突然收到主帅的要求站起来热身，上场换下福伊尔纳。  
  
换人牌被举起来，站在球场边上的时候他感觉施魏因施泰格突然往这边看了一眼，带着种‘你终于也来啦’的感觉。  
  
“29号拉姆上，这位拜仁慕尼黑的年轻人，2天前的11月11日，刚过完自己的19岁生日，他是一名后卫，一个好小伙，一位未来之星，他叫菲利普拉姆。”  
  
拉姆踏上草皮。  
  
他们共同完成了在拜仁一线队的处子秀。  
  
哪怕最后的结果不尽人意，拜仁仅以2分的难看成绩垫底出局，但这不能妨碍两个年轻人的兴奋。  
因为这是他们的首秀表演，也是他们足球生涯真正的开始。

  
*其实一起从青训被提拔上来的还有米西莫维奇，不过因为不是主角所以我就没写（理直气壮）  
*对阵朗斯的比赛资源太古早了，完全靠记忆捏造（？）要是有错请指出来。  
*小猪换下科瓦奇对阵斯图加特那场是德甲第16轮，当时已经是12月，也罚了一个角球，那是他的德甲首秀，这是他的一线队首秀（说起来首秀都罚了角球能不能算一个记录啊（？）  



	6. Chapter 6

6、  
在主帅希斯菲尔德因为成绩压力不敢启用新人且拜仁一线队边后卫人员已满的情况下，他们做出租借拉姆的选择。因为留下拉姆他也只能在第三级别联赛再踢一年才有可能出头。这对一个有天赋有灵气的球员来说，无疑是遗憾且可怕的。  
就像当初赫尔曼胡梅尔斯说的那样：“如果拉姆不能踢上德甲比赛，那么没有人可以。”  
  
他们将他租借给了斯图加特。  
那是一个正确的选择，却不太是当时的拉姆想要的选择。  
  
拉姆最初的计划里没有离开拜仁慕尼黑这个选项——从他加盟慕尼黑青年队开始。  
作为一个很有野望的年轻人，他的目标就是在一线队站稳脚跟。  
但被选中的人不是他，被留在一线队里的是施魏因施泰格。  
  
“我觉得这不算坏事。”穆勒说：“去了斯图加特你肯定很快能打上比赛，而且并不是卖过去，05年你就回来了。”  
“我知道。”拉姆坐在床上有一搭没一搭回应着穆勒的话，他们都挤在他的宿舍里，拉姆的另一位朋友奥特尔在帮他一起收拾东西。  
施魏因施泰格不在这里，哦他当然不会在这里，春风得意的一线队球员，现在应该在哪里找人炫耀吧。  
  
一片沉默中穆勒突然像是想起了什么，腾地站起来，扯下衣领给大家展示他锁骨上的文字，那是个字迹优美的连笔签名。“特雷德，它是今天早上出现的。”他笑起来的时候会露出尖尖的虎牙，带着满足和快乐：“我希望对方不要出现的太晚。”  
穆勒也到了出现灵魂签名的年纪了啊。拉姆惆怅的想，他忍了忍还是没有说出什么诸如‘就算出现的早也不一定能相处的好’这种打击人的风凉话，只是露出一个喜悦的微笑，说出祝福的话语。  
但他还是因为穆勒的这个举措下意识摸了摸自己的腰侧，那里有着一个签名，来自他（目前认为）可恨的灵魂伴侣。  
  
施魏因施泰格倒是真的没想那么多，比如炫耀啊之类的，主要是根本没有人告诉他拉姆要被租借出去，他以为拉姆会和自己一样在一线队里，年轻的小伙子还在做着到时候能不能拜托让拉姆开口帮自己找卡恩要签名的梦呢。  
  
所以等到拉姆离开的时候，最茫然的那个人反而成了施魏因施泰格，他甚至都没来得及和拉姆告别。最后只能抓着巴德斯图贝尔的手愤愤不平的抱怨：“我最讨厌的就是他这一点，好像他有什么事情我应该知道一样，他根本什么都不和我说。哈，这个时候他肯定还会认为我没有把他当朋友...”他骂骂咧咧抱怨了一通，说不清是失望比较多还是为此松了口气比较多。  
他说：“他这种操蛋的性格真的能交到朋友吗。”  
然后他被打脸了。  
  
拉姆收拾心情的速度很快，这就是他最大的优点，准确明白自己想要什么，既然已经被租借出去了，那么他要在德甲打上比赛，他在斯图加特一定得打上主力，他要成为一名优秀的球员，他想拥有许多的荣耀。  
  
所以在斯图加特，拉姆只用三场比赛就完成了从替补到主力队员的转变。  
  
主帅马加特打造了一支战兵。希尔德布兰、拉姆、库兰伊、辛克尔，这支平均年龄不到22岁的斯图加特小虎队在德甲刮起了一阵青春风暴，让一群人为此津津乐道。  
  
斯图加特的高层当时还搞了一个宿舍制度，分到一间宿舍的拉姆和希尔德布兰的友谊几乎是飞速升温，他们之间创造出了一种独特的默契，那是不同于拉姆和施魏因施泰格之间针锋相对的张力，那是一种平和却又热烈的感觉，就好像他在他身边可以暂时脱离对自己未来规划的紧张感，是真正属于少年时代的意气风发。  
那段时间，所有人都知道拉姆最要好的朋友是斯图加特的希尔德布兰。  
  
施魏因施泰格和拉姆分别代表拜仁慕尼黑和斯图加特在球员通道见面的时候两个人都没有上去寒暄。  
施魏因施泰格已经将两只手腕都缠上了白色的绷带，而拉姆也紧紧将球衣扎进裤腰里。  
他们都绷紧表情目不斜视，目光只看向前方通道口的赛场，就好像要是他们中有谁先开口和对方说话就会破坏离开前那种不成文的矛盾的规则，两个人中就会有一个人先对对方低头——哪怕就连他们自己都不知道在赌气什么。  
  
“拉姆在对施魏因施泰格进行贴身逼抢，曾经的伙伴变成赛场上对手的滋味并不好受对吧，难以想象竞争如此激烈的两个人几个月以前都还在拜仁的队伍里。不过这就是足球，年轻人们，是时候去接受残酷的真相了。”  
  
这是拉姆第二次从施魏因施泰格脚下把球断掉。他在心里吐槽解说员的话，想着自己早就明白足球的魅力与残酷都在哪里，何况他与巴斯蒂的关系并不亲近——他现在的背号是21，胸前的标志像是一个盾牌的轮廓。  
施魏因施泰格从草地上爬起来，他感觉自己的手腕有点疼，这令他有了种怅然若失的感觉，但很快他又全身心的投入到比赛里去，去追赶着那颗黑白的精灵。

......

赛后他们还是有了一个短暂的相处时间。  
施魏因施泰格的毛巾被卡恩误拿去擦手套，他坐立不安的看了一会儿，还是没胆子对老大哥说出实话——原谅他吧，他对队内的老大哥们始终有一股畏惧感。  
他最后还是选择了一个人安静的溜出更衣室，打算找工作人员再要一条毛巾，然后就是有那么恰好的在路上遇见正和队友们聊天，脖子上搭着一块毛巾的拉姆。

当然，施魏因施泰格百分百确定自己只是因为赛后肾上腺素飙升的原因才会在那个瞬间突然脑子一抽，冲过去拽下拉姆的毛巾。  
然后他和被吓得一脸震撼的拉姆对视了一会儿，沉稳又自然的将毛巾搭上自己的脖子折回更衣室。离开前他特意扭头看了眼，果然看见拉姆正隔着他的几个队友对自己竖起了根中指。

“混球，赢了我还不够吗。”  
“下场比赛见，大方先生！”  
  
至于这算是谁先对对方开口？他们后面没有讨论。  
  
  
  
*丽萨特雷德，是穆勒妻子的名字。


	7. Chapter 7

7、  
施魏因施泰格说：“我感觉我对他一见钟情了。”  
他说这话的时候穆勒正抬着头看向天空迎接自己在这里训练的第四个年头的雪季，他听见这句话的时候连头都没转，嗯嗯啊啊敷衍了两句，这是因为施魏因施泰格的一见钟情存在太多不确定性，他实在是‘一见钟情’过太多人了。比如和自己，和霍尔德，和任何可以和他一起恶作剧八卦找刺激的人。  
但穆勒还是被迫知道了这次一见钟情的对象叫‘卢卡斯波多尔斯基’。还有他们‘陷入爱情’的时间是11月12日、节点是拜仁对战科隆、标签可以写对手恋人，哇塞，听起来就像是什么三流小说。  
拜托！他一点都不想听这些。  
施魏因施泰格还在和他滔滔不绝的讨论：“我一看见他就知道他绝对会和我非常合拍！我还知道他也是这样想的。”  
嗯嗯。穆勒点头，在心里想那我大概知道对方是个什么类型的人了。

......

和年轻人还算得上无忧无虑，还能思考交友恋爱甚至打赌下一轮我可不可以进球的快乐足球时光不同。德国足协此时正在认真思考关于年轻人的培养和德国足球的未来——因为在这之前，德国队在98年世界杯的倒下，在00年欧洲杯的垫底出局，都向所有人说明了一个问题——德国队现在的人员结构混乱且又青黄不接。  
对自尊心尤其强烈的德国人来说，这是种可怕的崩盘。  
也让德国足协和国内俱乐部开始疯狂的积极的推进改革。

但接下来发生的一切都在说改革没什么太大起色。包括00年欧洲杯的小组赛就折戟出局，以及02年世界杯三名中后场大将的重伤报销和决赛时巴拉克因为黄牌禁赛不能上场，让那场比赛的结局几乎就是注定。  
彼时正逢德国足球改革初期的低谷，尽管02年德国队也成功打入决赛，可失落和痛苦的情绪依旧笼罩在那段时间德国球迷的心里。  
所有人都想要看见变化，所有人都渴望胜利。  
  
而就是这个时候，在国内联赛大放异彩横空出世的斯图加特小虎队给国家队主帅沃勒尔带来了一个想法。  
与此前往后被称为‘拜仁帮’的德国队不同，04年的德国队可以说是国内俱乐部的群雄并起。比如多特蒙德，不莱梅，拜仁慕尼黑，勒沃库森和斯图加特都在国家队拥有比例差不多大的一席之地。

小虎队四人全被召入国家队。

这次几乎是在拉姆入选国家队的同时施魏因施泰格就收到消息。  
  
他和波多尔斯基在德国U21队的训练场上，互相搭着对方的肩膀，看起来是在认真训练的样子，实际上是凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕开小会八卦。  
“别相信他所谓‘不可置信’‘我很激动’这类的鬼话。”他指的人是拉姆：“从我第一次和他见面就知道他是什么类型的人了。这些早就在他的计划里，最多只算是时间被提前，根本不会打乱他的规划，那个傲慢鬼对自己非常自信。”  
“听起来你不喜欢他。”波多尔斯基这样评价：“听起来你在嫉妒他。”  
“我没有！”施魏因施泰格马上大声反驳，然后在对方‘哦真的吗’的眼神中弱下音调，语气里不可避免的带了点羡慕：“那可是国家队啊。”

那可是国家队啊。哪一位德国球员不想进入国家队为祖国而战呢？  
  
“你看起来嫉妒的都要哭鼻子了！”波多尔斯基笑嘻嘻的喊，然后躲过施魏因施泰格送来的肘击：“不开玩笑了，饶了我吧施崴尼。”他甜甜蜜蜜的喊这个新起的外号，在施魏因施泰格无可奈何的叹气里大笑起来。  
“我们也会进入国家队的。”他自信满满的说：“没有人能拒绝我们这么好的球员。”  
“去死吧。”他笑骂，心底的酸涩感被冲淡了不少。

2004年2月18日  
友谊赛，德国vs克罗地亚，2-1获得胜利。  
菲利普拉姆在这里成功上演了自己的国家队处子秀。首发，打满全场，送出两个威胁性传球，成功断球数次。赛后又被‘踢球者’评选为当场比赛最佳球员。  
年轻力量的涌入把笼罩在德国足球头顶的黑暗又撕开了条缝隙。

也因为他的活跃表现，拉姆作为主力队员被主帅沃勒尔加入2004年征战欧洲杯的大名单之中。

“会轮到我们吗？”波多尔斯基问。  
“上次你自信满满说自己是优秀球员的时候可没有这么紧张。”这次轮到施魏因施泰格取笑他了：“这有什么好担心的？菲利普也才20岁，我不认为我们比他差劲。”他抬起下巴，从鼻腔里哼出几个音，头发被阳光照映的闪闪发亮，让波多尔斯基忍不住揪住下面的小辫子拽了拽——他不知道受了什么刺激，硬是把头发留长了一些，还去染了耀眼的金色，带球跑起来的时候后面的头发就跟着一飘一飘。美名其曰是自己的幸运发型，已经被朋友们嘲笑了好一段时间。穆勒还形容他像只蜜獾。  
波多尔斯基抢在施魏因施泰格喊起来之前松开手：“好吧，好吧！傲慢鬼！”  
  
这期间拉姆和施魏因斯泰格还通了次电话。  
其实是穆勒打过去恭喜拉姆的，但他认为大家都认识了这么多年，好兄弟就应该一起说！强行拉上了不情不愿的施魏因施泰格。两个人别扭的说了几句，谈话内容无非是关于你进入国家队而且好像是主力球员了真是恭喜呀和你也要好好努力我还是很期待有机会我们又一起并肩作战的官方客套话。  
挂断电话以后他们不约而同的呸了一声。  
假惺惺。  
把当时站在两个人身边的希尔德布兰和穆勒看得一愣一愣。  
  
或许上帝的确会聆听人类的愿望。  
加上德国足球想要改革的想法，加上从年轻球员抓起的想法因为他们会是未来的中坚力量，再加上一些比赛资料、优秀的表现以及天赋。  
于是——2004年6月3日，19岁的施魏因施泰格与18岁的波多尔斯基被同时招纳进队。  
他们是最后被召入的两位球员，德国队征战欧洲杯的23人名单就此确定。


	8. Chapter 8

8、  
2004年6月12日。  
欧洲杯小组赛D组01，德国-荷兰。

双方球迷们在比赛还没开始之前就已经叫喊起来，气势汹汹的交锋，几乎要靠嘶吼将整座球场掀翻。德国队与荷兰队也可以说上一句死对头，两只队伍在欧洲杯与世界杯的赛场上频繁相遇，但无论是世界杯还是欧洲杯，赢面更大，获胜次数更多的都是德国队。  
所以在比赛开始之前，不少人都认为荷兰队无法阻止向前的德国战车。

施魏因施泰格坐在替补席，一只手撑着下巴注视着场上的队员们，虽然因为距离问题看不清楚，但他感觉拉姆还挺显眼的——他穿着21号球衣，作为首发队员出场，站在弗里德西斯与鲍曼中间。

解说正在为球迷和观众讲述场上双方的排兵布阵。  
“德国队，队长是门将1号卡恩，顶在最前面的前锋是10号库兰伊，基本阵型是451，不过5个中场队员里6号鲍曼的位置要拖后一点，他的位置和他在不莱梅的位置一样，看来德国主帅沃勒尔是延续了俱乐部的战术。”

哪怕这不是拉姆第一次身披国家队的球衣，但心情依然是和之前每一次一样。他绷紧表情唱完了国歌，又庄重且认真的与荷兰球员们握手，青涩的脸上写满了严肃。因为他知道哨声吹响的那一刻起，球场就是没有硝烟的战场，他尊重对手，他也敌视对手。

“荷兰队摆出的阵型是442。门将是1号范德萨，四位中场是菱形站位，拖后的是6号科库，他也是荷兰队的队长，顶在前面的是11号范德法特，这是来自阿贾克斯的年轻队员。”

“好，比赛开始了。”

德国队开球，足球在队员们的脚下互相传送。荷兰队的节奏很快，几乎是哨响的同时他们就开始了对德国队贴身盯防，这让足球在一个小范围内晃悠了几圈，最后鲍曼只能选择长传将球送往前场。巴拉克成功从两名荷兰球员中进行解围，将球送给了弗里德里希。  
几经传送以后荷兰队的戴维斯从施耐德脚下抢到球权，巴拉克上前卡住他的位置逼他不得不将球回传给赶到他身后的科库。

“科库大脚开球，突然插上的拉姆用胸部卸下皮球，他是德国队场上最年轻的球员，身穿21号球衣，来自斯图加特队，上赛季在冠军联赛和联赛中有着出色表现的左后卫。”

第8分钟，科库传球直飞禁区，范尼伸腿时稍微犹豫错过这次射门机会，球被卡恩没收。

“效力于曼联的范尼，没有参加上届欧洲杯的比赛，这是他第一次代表荷兰国家队参加重大国际比赛,还是有点紧张。”

拉姆发现荷兰队有一种很特别的氛围，不是矛盾也不是凝结，是一种介于这两种感觉之间的突兀，他不知道是不是只有自己发现这一点，又或者是自己的直觉出错...反正这个念头在他心里停留的时间都不足一秒——拉姆不相信球场上的直觉，当然，有不少球员的直觉都能给他们带来惊喜，比如现在还在青训营的穆勒，又或者现在坐在位置上的施魏因施泰格。他们有时候会有‘我突然想’而不是‘我应该这样’的行为出现。  
但拉姆从不信任这些，在踢球的时候他只信赖自己的头脑，只信赖自己的身体反应。因为直觉的不确定性太多，而他只需要肯定的答案。

在荷兰队成功传球突入禁区的时候，拉姆迅速折回，并且果断向右封堵住海延加企图射门的路线。迫使皮球擦着他的肩膀飞过去，诺沃特尼成功带球一路向前杀出荷兰队重围。

德国队的防守是如此的迅猛，如此的成功。

第12分钟，弗雷德里希成功抢断，但追赶上来逼抢的荷兰队员让他步伐出现瞬间的混乱，好在沃恩斯迅速补位，将球交到卡恩脚下。  
然后只过去不到一分钟，范德梅德成功摆脱德国队两名队员的防守拉到右路，一瞬间的等待让他传中失败。大家都惊出一身冷汗。

“这场比赛中德国队左边卫的选择多少有些出乎意料，不说年轻球员面对这种国际赛事会有多少的心理压力，只谈拉姆的年轻和身材就会带给人很多错觉。沃勒尔或许是希望这位年轻人可以用他灵活的速度和意识去撕扯开荷兰队全攻全守攻势的足球。我们不能说这样的举动是在冒险，虽然他的个子不高，但他拥有很强的过人能力，他的灵巧在德国球员里算是另类，刚才几次精彩表现都足以证明他拥有这个实力。”

“上半场进行到快一半，双方的攻势都比较保守，带着股试探，比较僵持，还没有完全放松下来。那接下来就要看谁是最先进球的那一方，因为最先进球的肯定占据优势。从场上情况来看，两次突入禁区的荷兰队好像更有希望，但德国队的防御如同铁桶，他们的防守更加密集。”

第14分钟，德国队获得一个角球，范德萨双手将球击出。弗林斯接到球后停球出现失误，抢夺球权时发生肢体冲突，场面顿时充满火药味。但弗林斯动作在规则以内，属于战术犯规。哪怕现场荷兰球迷已经嘘声震天，裁判也没有出牌。  
第17分钟，库兰伊跃起时因为撞击失去平衡，用手击到了球，吃到比赛开始到现在的场上第一张黄牌。  
原本打算套边的拉姆脚步一顿，插着腰往地上吐了口口水，缓缓后退重新站回到自己的防守位置上。  
专注。他对自己说。再专注一点。  
  
施魏因施泰格已经紧张的开始咬指甲了。他看这场比赛的时候觉得心情很奇怪，双方互相牵制，几次冲突都有瞬间的刺激感，但很快都会被回追过来的球员打断。不管哪边球员拿到球另一方都会利用身体冲撞来抢夺球权，可以称得上精彩。  
按理来说他不会有这种感受，但他还是觉得奇怪，那是一种有点憋屈的郁闷感，就好像那不是自己的情绪。他捂着自己的胸口深吸一口气。  
放松，巴斯蒂，放松。


	9. Chapter 9

9、  
施魏因施泰格觉得自己不舒服。  
好像有一团火从他肺部开始燃烧，烧的他呼吸都开始混乱起来。有很多画面突然涌进他脑子里，然后被割裂成一块一块的情绪，这让他大脑涨得发疼。  
“操，卢卡。”他先是捂住脸，然后伸手去抓波多尔斯基的袖子：“我感觉我不太好。”

波多尔斯基看了他一眼，然后发出一声如果施魏因施泰格清醒着肯定会嘲笑他像个小姑娘的异常惊恐的尖叫——这让大家把目光都投到他俩身上。  
“巴斯蒂！你、你在和谁共感！对方在这附近吗？！”

这是巴斯蒂从一片混乱中唯一听清楚的话，这句话也让他从昏迷边缘迅速打起精神。他背靠着椅子，有史以来第一次感觉自己这么热，球衣被汗水浸湿贴在身上。队医沃尔法特早在感觉到不对劲的时候就过去询问，在球场上突然和灵魂伴侣共感，这绝对不是一件好事。  
“你知道对方是谁吗？他在球场上？”沃尔法特仔细观察着施魏因施泰格的反应，他还是有点意识模糊，太多的情绪片段让他有点死机，喃喃说不出话。  
好吧。沃尔法特无奈的收起工具。至少确认对方肯定是场上的球员。

灵魂共感指的是灵魂伴侣两个人的情绪互相交融，能够更好理解对方在想什么，这是一种很能促进两个人感情的办法，只有双方同时在同样的地方，并且有一瞬间达到共鸣才会突然到来。初次共感的时候因为不能控制情绪，往往会发生两个人都大脑过载的情况，虽然对人体无害，但双方都会有一个短暂的失控过程。  
比如施魏因施泰格现在这样，浑身湿漉漉的仿佛刚从水里捞出来。  
这就是拉姆最初认为灵魂伴侣只会带来麻烦的原因，这也是拉姆认为球员的灵魂伴侣是球员会很糟糕的原因。  
因为同种职业所能引起的共鸣太多了  
共感的到来很可能影响球员在球场上的行动从而毁掉一场比赛。

但他现在感觉自己很好，大脑和身体都在发热，情绪异常高涨，好像把他丢进海里他也能迅速游两个来回还顺便给大家抓条鱼回来一样精力充沛。  
可能是因为科库犯规的动作引起的，拉姆被踹中左小腿摔倒在草皮上的时候，一股绝对不会属于他的愤怒情绪突然窜起，在胸口横冲直撞，那个瞬间的愤怒让他感觉自己是超人，热视线马上就要从他眼睛里发射出来，然后他立刻就能在球场上大发神威。  
而会有这种冲动想法的人......

施魏因施泰格还在尝试放空自己的大脑，他知道自己这时候不能将情绪过多的传递给灵魂伴侣以免发生没必要的意外。  
如果他清醒着，说不定会赞同拉姆曾经的‘灵魂伴侣’无用论。

第30分钟，弗林斯任意球射门，皮球穿过跳起来的人群落在地上，然后弹起打在门柱上，以一个无解的角度折入球网。  
1-0，德国队领先。

灵巧的少年跑过来时好像带着风，他抿紧嘴唇，眼中烧着火焰，在对方起脚的同时跳起来抢先将球踢出底线。  
第39分钟，范德法特脚下刚接到球就被已经冲到身前的拉姆破坏。

就是这个时刻，施魏因施泰格捂着胸口深吸一口气，发出声被哽住的哭音，然后从共感中脱离出来，恍惚了几秒才重新接收到场上的情况。  
波多尔斯基立刻抓住他的手腕，发烫的掌心贴在他的灵魂签名上，施魏因施泰格打了个哆嗦。  
“我讨厌这种感觉。”他说：“把自己的情绪和另一个人链接在一起...”  
“先不要讨论这种哲学问题。”波多尔斯基立刻打断他的话：“对方是谁？”

施魏因施泰格闭上嘴。

克洛泽坐到他身边，作为德国队内为数不多灵魂伴侣也是球员的人，他被安排来和年轻的小伙子谈心。他斟酌着开口：“所以你有什么想告诉我们的吗？”  
施魏因施泰格摇了摇头：“我不知道。”  
然后在克洛泽的目光中假装无事发生的移开视线。  
“好吧。”他嘀咕：“也可能是球迷之类的。”他把腕带解下来，一群人就都挤过来看他手腕上的签名。

因为过于抽象导致没有人认出来。

“所以你不知道？不可能啊，签名都已经在你身上了。如果你见到对方应该会有感觉。”波多尔斯基看起来异常困惑：“比如我见到莫妮卡我就知道她是在我脚踝上落下签名的那个人。”他越说越怀疑越说越激动，在这一刻他对施魏因施泰格灵魂伴侣的好奇超过了对场上情况的好奇。  
施魏因施泰格推开他凑过来的脑袋。

中场哨吹响以后德国队以1-0领先。  
回到更衣室里沃勒尔对大家的表现进行了夸奖和战术调整，拉姆还有些愣，下了赛场他才有足够的时间去思考当时场上发生了什么，所以在被喊到名字的时候他有些没反应过来，傻乎乎的“啊”了一声。沃勒尔笑了一下，重新夸奖了他的活跃。  
然后话题转到施魏因施泰格身上。

“所以你对你的灵魂伴侣没有任何概念，那你现在感觉怎么样？”巴拉克说。“不过既然已经从共感里脱离出来那应该没什么问题。”他一只手撑着下巴，食指上纹着弗林斯的名字：“当时我脱离共感以后的精神状态要比之前还好一点，这也算灵魂伴侣的一个优势了。”  
拉姆茫然的左顾右盼一会儿，才从这段话里提取出重点——他当时在场上的不对劲是因为和巴斯蒂产生了共感。他小小吸了口气，犹豫着自己应不应该说点什么。

“我很好。”施魏因施泰格讲这句话的时候目光在看拉姆：“开始有点难受，不过清醒以后就好了，但我、呃、不知道我的灵魂伴侣是谁。”  
“如果都是足球运动员的话产生共感是一件正常的事，比如过于投入比赛让心情达成一致。”沃尔法特温和的问他：“是队里的谁吗？”  
“我不知道。”施魏因施泰格这样回答：“因为大家早就聊过自己的灵魂签名，也都互相看过，所以...”  
  
波多尔斯基在这时候好像想到了什么，惊恐的说：“该不会是荷兰队的吧？！”  



	10. Chapter 10

10、  
灵魂伴侣是一种很玄妙的存在，他们最般配，他们最契合，他们在第一眼坠入情网，他们在最合适的时候陷入共感。  
互相了解过大家的灵魂签名并不是谎言。比如波多尔斯基的在脚踝，鲍曼的在舌尖，卡恩的在虎口，库兰伊的在膝盖，希尔德布兰的在耳后......  
他们有些人遇见了，有些人还没遇见。

德国队内只有三个人确认了灵魂伴侣一样是队内球员。  
克洛泽后背的蝴蝶骨上纹着巴拉克和弗林斯，弗林斯和克洛泽的名字又落在巴拉克的食指与肩膀，至于弗林斯，将他们两个的名字刻在了脖颈和掌心。

而菲利普拉姆，他总是被问起的时候告诉大家自己没有签名。

“谁知道呢，反正我现在感觉很好。”施魏因施泰格等了一会儿，最终打破沉默，耸耸肩膀表示自己的不在意：“也不是所有人都会和灵魂伴侣在一起，说不定我的灵魂伴侣没有签名。”  
气氛尴尬片刻，球员们面面相觑，似乎没想到这位年轻人居然能想这么开，于是他们将话题又转回比赛上，毕竟共感的确对身体不会产生任何伤害，这不过是灵魂伴侣间的一点小情趣罢了。他们都没对施魏因施泰格话里的漏洞提出质疑——何必去干涉年轻人的想法呢。

拉姆在投入进话题前看了眼施魏因施泰格的表情，对方对他笑了一下，他站在希尔德布兰身边别过脸，感觉自己错过了一个时机——虽然他也不知道那时机的内容到底是什么。  
他知道吗？

下半场开始后荷兰队将攻势范围压缩的很紧，虽然德国队利用整体的协作优势将荷兰队的几次进攻破坏，但荷兰队也给他们带来了不小的压迫。

“你确定你的状态没问题对吗？”沃勒尔问他。  
施魏因施泰格已经热身完毕，他眉眼间还难掩稚气，看起来有点紧张：“是的，我想不会出现没必要的情况。”  
沃勒尔拍拍他的肩膀：“那么上场吧。”

“德国队换人，19号施耐德换上7号施魏因施泰格，来自拜仁慕尼黑的小将。他今年只有19岁，身高176，善于打右前卫。可以用他的进攻来压制荷兰队奥维马斯的进攻，他的盘带和控球很有特点，上个赛季在拜仁慕尼黑打上主力位置。”

“这是两个主帅间的较量，你在左路加强攻势，我在右路加强攻势，争取把你的攻势压制回去。”

德国球迷们欢呼起来，他们从不吝啬自己对国家年轻球员的爱意。  
拉姆站在场上看了一眼施魏因施泰格，突然明白当年两个人一同在一线队出场时对方的心情。  
因为可以一起踏上征程而亢奋。

“施魏因施泰格的上场立刻改变了局面，他的控球让德国队的后场得到喘息的机会。”

第65分钟，巴拉克再次获得一个任意球机会，在争顶头球时库兰伊被踢中脸部倒地不起。

德国队现在场上只有10名球员。  
施魏因施泰格感觉自己有点心态不稳，他知道满场的嘘声对象是荷兰队，他也因为荷兰队的举动而愤怒，但他静不下来。

施魏因施泰格在最开始的时候总是很冲动，他并不能完全在想比赛，他会想报复、会因为气愤而做出不理智的举动，甚至因为这种感情出现失误。他带球穿过两个荷兰球员的防守，却在转身时自己把自己绊倒跌坐在草皮上。诺沃特尼在紧张的气氛中转身抽传，将球送到弗林斯脚下。  
德国队堪堪保住球权。  
之后施魏因施泰格又进行了一次射门，球打在对方球员身上被弹出底线。  
拉姆觉得自己的胃部再次抽痛起来。

荷兰队疯狂的加强节奏进行逼抢，这也确实起到效果。  
第89分钟，荷兰队范尼凌空射门得分。  
1-1，然后这个比分被一直维持到了结束。

在更衣室里，拉姆走过施魏因施泰格身边准备去换洗衣物的时候轻声说：“巴斯蒂，你应该只想着踢球。”他在指他场上的失误，他在这方面总是有点苛刻。  
施魏因施泰格用毛巾蒙着脸，哼出一声气音：“真是抱歉。”其实他可以说更多，比如你也存在失误。但他还是没选择在这上面继续浪费口水，因为他知道拉姆还在指责他偶尔的个人主义。

然后他们互相沉默着坐上大巴，直到回到酒店，两个人之间也没有其他交流了。

“施崴尼，你知道他叫什么吗？”波多尔斯基侧躺在床上，非常不客气的霸占了施魏因施泰格的半张床。  
“你就不能回自己屋里吗？”施魏因施泰格抱怨朋友打扰到他的休息，用被子把脑袋蒙起来拒绝回答。  
波多尔斯基去拽他的被子，两个人闹了一会儿，施魏因施泰格反用被子把波多尔斯基包起来：“好啦！你被困住了！快闭上那张呱噪的嘴吧。”  
“这有什么不好意思呢？”波多尔斯基在被子里蠕动着想钻出来，嘴巴仍然不肯停下：“你肯定知道吧，肯定吧。没有人认不出来灵魂伴侣的签名。”

施魏因施泰格看起来在生气，他的嘴唇抿成一条线，绿色的眼睛里光影浮动，波多尔斯基瑟缩了一下，不明白好友为什么不愿意谈论这些，但他很有眼力见的跟着闭上嘴，并且努力把被子裹的更紧些然后不动了。  
久到波多尔斯基要在这片沉默里窒息而死的时候，施魏因施泰格叹了口气：“我不知道。”

波多尔斯基还是有很多问题。比如连姓氏也不知道吗？你们怎么做到共感的？......  
但他觉得这时候还是别讲这些比较好。

于是波多尔斯基笑起来，他的嘴巴在笑起来的时候像是一个心型，看起来就让人觉得心情愉快。他挤到施魏因施泰格身边用被子把对方也罩进去：“那你给我说说今天上场前热身的时候你都在想些什么吧。”  
“我在想...”施魏因施泰格闭起眼睛：“我在想射门，我在想胜利。”  
“我又提了一个坏话题吗？”  
“聪明，卢卡，让我睡觉吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

11、  
在之后拉脱维亚与德国的比赛中，在哨声吹响的那一刻他们也只是将比分踢平。  
连续两轮的平局比分让整支德国队的情绪都低迷起来，失落塞满每个人心里，毕竟所有人都知道他们只需要胜利。更多的问题开始涌现。  
打满全场甚至可以说是唯一亮点的拉姆赛后的始终状态不高，在回去的路上一直看向窗外，绿荫从车窗外飞速往后退，刷出一道又一道的影子。施魏因施泰格回头看了他一眼，然后脑袋一歪，靠在玻璃上，发出一声轻微的‘咚’。

“你总得抛开点什么，巴斯蒂，我相信你也明白足球是一项团队运动而非个人秀，它不需要每个人都太激动，去急于表现自己，它只需要每个人都在位置上做好自己的职责、做好配合。不是只有前锋才伟大。”  
施魏因施泰格的能力优点大家都看得见，同时他的缺点也一同暴露出来，他有积极性——这积极性甚至有些过头。  
并不是说他不懂得配合，而是如果做选择，他很大可能会选择自己起脚射门。这很正常，所有人都在渴望进球，所有人都渴望做‘打破僵局的英雄’但作为职业球员，得先明白职业的意义。  
“年轻人都会有这样的一个经历，你可以和菲利普聊一聊，巴斯蒂，试着冷静下来，你们认识了很久不是吗。”

施魏因施泰格敲响拉姆房门的时候年轻球员恰好洗完澡出来，他在脖子上搭着块毛巾，整个人湿漉漉的过来开门，水珠挂在发梢往下掉，滴在脸上的时候看起来像是在流泪。  
他看见施魏因施泰格的时候愣了一下，将门拉开请人进来：“这算是你主动低头对吧？”  
“我亲爱的菲尔——我想请教你一些问题。”施魏因施泰格故意拖长声音，然后钻进房间里去把鞋子蹬开，大大咧咧倒在拉姆的床上看着天花板上的灯研究：“我太冲动了是吗？”  
拉姆擦着头发走过来，站在床尾居高临下看着把自己陷进被子里的施魏因施泰格，对这句话表示了赞同：“天呐，你居然可以认识到这个问题，你一种都很冲动不是吗，缺少大局观，我是不是早就和你提过这个...所以你是来向我学习吗——还是因为你被批评了不开心来找我吐苦水？”  
“是的是的，菲利普教练。”施魏因施泰格冲他翻了个白眼，张开手霸道的占满床铺进行反驳：“我只是觉得我们又到了需要休息时间的时候，不仅是我，你别想反驳这个。”

气氛出现一小段的凝滞。  
拉姆清了清嗓子，左右看了会儿勉强从他横七竖八的躺姿中找到多余的空隙坐下来：“其实也没有那么糟啦。你只是有点个人主义，并且容易冲动，在球场上冲动可不是什么好事。”  
“谢谢。”施魏因施泰格捏着声音说：“你可真是会安慰人呀，亲爱的拉米。”

然后他们终于安静下去。  
过了大概半个小时左右，施魏因施泰格已经闭上眼睛，胸口小幅度上下起伏，看起来像是睡着了，拉姆也没打扰，没有任何一个人在这时候开口。他们就只是让沉默在屋子里流淌，直到房门再次被人敲响。  
希尔德布兰探进脑袋看了看里面的情况：“嗨菲利，你在忙？”  
拉姆扯下毛巾甩在施魏因施泰格的胸口上，对方睁开眼睛一骨碌坐起来下床穿鞋，嘀嘀咕咕抱怨了句拉姆把水落在自己身上：“没有，我正准备要离开呢。”他出门的时候扬起脸和希尔德布兰友好的笑笑，哼着不成调的曲子往自己的房间走过去。

留下拉姆和希尔德布兰在屋子里对视一小会儿，然后拉姆再次清清嗓子，他不太想让人知道自己和施魏因施泰格的某种默契，所以只轻描淡写的一笔带过：“他受到打击，过来和我谈心。”

这是属于拉姆和施魏因施泰格的某种小习惯，这种习惯是在拜仁青年队就已经形成的，虽然他们刚认识时的感情并不算好，但或许就是这种微妙的矛盾让他们同处一室的时候能够放松下来不去思考其他东西。那段艰苦的训练里他们会在所有人离开后回到更衣室，各自坐在位置上沉默着等待天空暗下来。  
就这样拥有了默契，如果有谁不对劲，他们中的一位就会在屋子里等待对方。  
施魏因施泰格把这称为‘充电’，美名其曰用沉默来安抚自己低落的情绪。但拉姆更愿意把这称之为‘因为你没有倒下所以我也不能像个孬种一样提前退出必须你追我赶的奔赴终点看谁才是最厉害的一个’。毕竟这种模式只可能存在他们两个人之间。  
  
要是表达的再简单一点，其实就是‘竞争’心态。  
因为身边同样沉默的人在场上拥有如此好的发挥，所以我更应该比他优秀。因为身边同样沉默的人能够认识到问题进行改变，所以我更不应该失落。  
他们互相以对方作为标准，用竞争情绪来屏蔽负面情绪，然后变得更加斗志高昂。

“那两个孩子最近和打了鸡血一样。”  
巴拉克在吃饭的时候说，当时是午餐时间，施魏因施泰格和拉姆两个人像是在进行什么比赛一样，吃完后火急火燎将餐盘往桌子上一放，就前后脚跟着往训练室方向去了。只留下看起来有点呆的波多尔斯基傻愣愣坐在位置上咽下嘴里的东西注视着他们的背影。  
“谁知道呢。”克洛泽慢吞吞把自己餐盘里的午餐肉叉给弗林斯：“这又不是件坏事，而且我总感觉巴斯蒂手腕上的签名很熟悉。”  
弗林斯在两个人针对这件事讨论了几轮以后才抬起头，一样把盘子向前一推：“好啦，不要掺和年轻人之间的问题，我们也去训练吧。”

小组赛第三场，德国-捷克。  
他们带着满腔斗志出发，没人能猜到接下来要面对的会是一场失败。


	12. Chapter 12

12、  
捷克队派出的球员里只有两位算是先前打满比赛的主力队员。因为他们此前两场全胜，已经夺得6分占据小组赛第一，这场比赛不论结果如何都能稳定出线。  
压力在德国队这里，这最后一场小组赛形式复杂，如果荷兰和拉脱维亚战平，而德国也与捷克战平，他们依旧可以以小组第二名的成绩出线。所以这两场比赛紧密相连，有着错综复杂的关系。  
但大家都不喜欢将结果寄托在这种虚无缥缈充满不确定性的念头上，他们需要胜利，他们只能胜利。

在球员过道里双方球员还算亲密的打了招呼，因为捷克队中存在不少在德甲踢球的球员，他们中不少都是俱乐部的队友，也比如捷克队19号效力与慕尼黑1860，和拉姆与施魏因施泰格都算得上是认识的关系。这也是足球文化中魅力的一部分。

施魏因施泰格还是有点紧张，这是小组赛里他第一次以首发球员的身份出场，他牵着球童跟在拉姆身后往前走，看对方原本毛茸茸的深色头发如今泛着金色——哈，他还不是也跑去染发了。  
唱国歌时因为距离原因，施魏因施泰格可以清楚听见身边拉姆唱出来的调子有点别扭，还漏了个拍。是不是跑调了？他飞速转头撇了眼拉姆，只看得见对方满脸认真。  
......好吧。施魏因施泰格收敛了表情，又转过头重新将自己投入比赛前的准备中不再分心。

这又是拉姆与施魏因施泰格性格上的区别，他们一个过于孩子气，一个又过于成熟。

在双方球员互相握手之后，不管之前拥有什么样的情绪，最终都会化为对胜利的渴求，他们两个在退开前互相隐蔽的击掌，年轻人温热的掌心有了个短暂接触的时间。  
什么也没发生。  
感谢米洛教会我如何控制灵魂共感。施魏因施泰格松了口气。

裁判的哨声划破双方球迷的欢呼。  
“比赛开始了。”

德国队的比赛体系一直很明显，以巴拉克、弗林斯等中场为核心，加上把守龙门的卡恩发挥稳定，右路再靠施耐德的突破传中。这让德国队单兵作战的能力可能不强，但整体防守异常凶狠。  
不过或许因为这场比赛带来的压力太大，沃勒尔调整了阵容打出3331或者说361的攻击阵型，在中场投放大量兵力，将希望寄托在前卫，也就是核心巴拉克身上。  
而先前打左边卫表现出色的拉姆位置被稍微前移，让他更加靠近对方的防区，想依靠他的盘带为德国队的进攻输入活力。施魏因施泰格这次活跃在左翼，和拉姆同边。

德国队开球。  
巴拉克一脚传递将球送到已经找好站位的拉姆脚下，他带着球往前冲刺，却立刻被贴过来的捷克球员将球截出边线，施魏因施泰格不做停留捞起球就再次抛给己方队员，短短几分钟内风云涌动，最终球权还是被掌握在德国队脚下。

刚开场不久，一次犯规就让捷克队获得一个前场任意球机会，18号海因茨左脚开球射门，直接导致禁区内发生了一次小混战，大家全部挤在一块，卡恩右腿被击中跌倒，好在已经倒地的他还是将皮球收入怀中，保住城门不失。

随后场上再次发生矛盾，巴拉克高高跃起将飞来的球顶出底线，原本属于德国队的角球却被裁判判成捷克队的门球。德国球员们举起手表示抗议也没能改变这个结果，施魏因施泰格不满的小声叫嚷一句，然后在跑过来后撤防守的拉姆的目光中骂骂咧咧回到自己位置上。

“德国队和捷克队在历史上有19次交锋，德国队占了上风，13胜3平3负，国际大赛上有9次交锋，德国队6胜2平1负，唯一的失利是76年交锋中点球大战败与捷克，从数据上看德国队的优势与赢面更大，但足球比赛中什么都有可能发生，我们不能依靠数据来说明一切，毕竟这么多年下来双方球员更替战术换新，这只是让大家对双方交锋情况有个大致了解而已。”

“这场比赛之前德国队队员哈曼大腿肌肉有淤血，施耐德跟腱受伤，施魏因施泰格小腿肚肌肉在训练中被队友撞伤，但三个人都得到及时治疗，恢复的不错都首发出场了。”

的确，施魏因施泰格在心里想。感谢沃尔法特先生。

之后诺沃特尼在争抢过程中犯规，将对方20号库拉希尔撞翻在地，捷克队再度获得任意球机会。弗林斯在人墙中提前移动前冲撞倒对方球员，捷克队缩短距离继续罚任意球。好在这球用力过猛，距离偏移飞过球门上方。

双方球员都在争抢。德国队在争抢出线资格，捷克队大半球员在争抢以后的上场时间——他们大多在之前比赛中是替补球员。

沃勒尔一直在关注场上的情况，除去双方的攻势形式变动以外他还分出心神去观察年轻球员。比起不受干扰心态平稳的拉姆来说，他更多的目光会放在施魏因施泰格身上——年轻球员登上大舞台往往会出现急于表现贸然进取这些普遍错误，在第一场的比赛中他也确实出现这种问题，但现在从对捷克队上半场的表现来看，施魏因施泰格表现的可以说让人满意。

他积极的控球给队友们喘息机会，回防时的速度也足够快速，在自己的位置上数次支援队友。哪怕他还年轻，但已经可以说是一名成熟的职业球员了。他甚至在边路送出一个绝妙的传球，可惜库兰伊没有看见身后的施耐德，球员间没有形成默契，消耗掉了一次进球机会。

第18分钟，巴拉克的射门打在对方后卫身上改变角度飞过球门弹出底线，德国队获得角球机会，可惜被对方门将单拳将球打出。  
弗林斯夺球被对方捅出，施耐德抓住机会上抢带球过人，随后左脚内侧一挑传向中路，施魏因施泰格单脚压球往上一弹，皮球跃起一个小弧度飞往巴拉克的方向，巴拉克直接射门。

比赛开始的第21分钟。  
德国1-0领先捷克。


	13. Chapter 13

13、  
回程路上大巴车里的气氛凝重的可怕，大家坐在位置上，没有人说话，窗外窜过去的景好像因为时间太久得不到保养的画，全都死板的僵在那。  
施魏因施泰格不确定自己听见的是否是啜泣声，也不敢四处张望，他只是选择在这种时候和拉姆坐在一块，在这种死寂般的安静里闭上眼睛。  
大赛失利的感受原来是这样。  
  
巴拉克首开记录打破僵局。在所有人都为此振奋的时候，捷克队的快速反击将大家打懵。他们再怎么回防抢断，卡恩再怎么跃起伸手，也无法阻止那两粒皮球入网。  
最终德国队以1-2的成绩输掉这场至关重要的比赛，在小组赛就出局回家。  
  
沉默，还是沉默。  
痛苦，仍然痛苦。  
  
拉姆稍微活动了左肩，从几天前开始他就觉得肩膀酸痛，在队医那里看了几次，肩膀和小腿处的运动损伤让他被告诫要注意。他不太舒服地皱眉，任何时候有伤病困扰都是个麻烦——尤其在这种时候。  
不管是国际大赛的失利，还是他已经意识到自己的主力位置，和德国足球从根部开始改革的行动的想法。都在对拉姆发出一个讯号。  
他最好不要，也不能出错。  
  
“巴斯蒂。”拉姆压低声音喊：“和我说说话吧。”  
施魏因施泰格坐在他身边，额头靠在窗户玻璃上没有应声，他只是伸手往拉姆的方向摸过去，然后触碰到他冰凉的指尖，两个人的手指穿过指缝，互相用力地扣紧在一块。  
不管此前怎么矛盾与别扭，在这种时候，只有他们两个能明白对方的情绪。  
  
“好吧…你想说什么。”回到酒店后施魏因施泰格坐在床边抬头看一起跟进来的拉姆：“我们亲爱的保罗呀。”  
拉姆眯起眼睛：“你不会想我喊你大卫的对吧。”  
施魏因施泰格举手做出投降动作：“开个玩笑，菲利，气氛太闷了。”他大喊起来：“气氛太闷了！这场比赛！就是，我们已经做到最好了啊！”  
“没有。”拉姆说。  
  
他们还这么年轻，彼时拉姆说话还没那样官方到仿佛和政治家们一个模子里刻出来一样，还带着一往无前的少年锐气，那样直白的揭开施魏因施泰格逃避的借口。  
“我们没有取得胜利，就不算做到最好。”  
  
施魏因施泰格一直很爱哭，早在当初青训时候他就因为各种各样的原因哭过很多次。  
所以在眼泪落下来之前，拉姆的手就已经绕到施魏因施泰格脖颈后面，抓着他那截故意留长的头发轻轻拽了拽，就算认识了这么久，他依旧对他这种能哭就马上流下眼泪的能力感到惊奇：“行了，不要给我展示你的超能力。”  
施魏因施泰格用手背挡着自己眼睛，说话声音都瓮声瓮气起来：“已经输了。”他第一次品尝到这样苦涩的滋味，后面已经像是在撒泼一样对拉姆大声抱怨：“这可是我的第一届大赛，我输了连流泪都不可以吗！”  
  
“那他们会因为你流泪破格晋级吗？”拉姆言辞犀利的反问。  
施魏因施泰格被他堵的说不出话，眼圈都已经红了：“你不难受吗。”  
拉姆沉默了一会儿，酝酿着语言回答：“说不难受肯定是骗你，这也是我的第一届欧洲杯。但我不会哭，我更多想的是他们…我们才20岁，巴斯蒂，我们还有很多时间。”  
  
施魏因施泰格觉得拉姆这话显得过于冷静，但又不知道怎么回答，只好垮着脸看他，眼泪要掉不掉挂在脸上。  
  
拉姆这时候拉过施魏因施泰格的手，将他手上绷带拆下来揣进自己裤兜里。黑色的灵魂印记写在手腕上，这还是拉姆第一次认真的看这个签名：“写得还挺漂亮。”  
施魏因施泰格觉得那个签名烫得他发疼，急忙把手抽回来，声音还闷闷的：“就那样吧，又不知道是谁。”他开始赶人：“你根本就不是来安慰人的，你来干什么，出去吧，我要去找卢卡说话！”  
  
拉姆被骂骂咧咧地推出去。  
  
他双手揣在兜里，左手手指将那绷带绕着绕着缠到自己手指上，回到自己住的房间时把自己整个抛到床上去。  
谁会不难受呢？迟来的情绪翻涌着冲过来。他觉得自己鼻尖发酸，连周围的空气都腾起苦味，闷得人无法喘息。他用手臂遮着眼睛，终于一个人在屋子里呜咽着哭出来，让眼泪将床单都晕开一片浅浅的水色。  
谁不难受呢，这时候谁会那么冷静呢，这也是他第一次大赛失利，他只是习惯在施魏因施泰格面前维持自己冷静的形象，他喜欢在施魏因施泰格面前展示自己坚定的一面，那些柔弱和失意不应该被展示出来。拉姆一直希望自己可以成为像卡恩，像马尔蒂尼那样的存在。  
他们自信、强大，带着球队坚定不移向前走，他们从不倒下。  
但现在管他呢。拉姆吸吸鼻子愤恨的想，说不定他们大赛失利以后也会哭鼻子。他把自己的脸埋到被子里蹭来蹭去。  
欧洲杯，我参加的第一届国际大赛啊，居然是这样惨淡的收场。  
  
他的手又摸到绷带。说实话，拉姆也不清楚自己刚才为什么突然摘下施魏因施泰格的腕带只为看一眼自己的签名。  
好像是因为那个瞬间他感觉到心脏位置不舒服的郁闷，有一块石头压在那，是比赛原因还是灵魂伴侣，他不清楚。但拉姆突然就不想自己的签名被挡着，反正他又不知道，为什么不大大方方展示出来呢。  
他将绷带按在自己腰侧，带着点心虚，也带着点不安。巴斯蒂可不像我这样，有没有签名这个谎要圆。  
  
要难过的事情又多了一件，真是好样的，菲利普拉姆。  
  
敲门声响起，拉姆急忙翻身坐起，门外施魏因施泰格的声音无比熟悉，还带着波多尔斯基和希尔德布兰的交谈声：“要不要一起下去吃饭啊。”


	14. Chapter 14

14、   
晚餐时候气氛已经好了很多，大家不约而同忽略了某些人红色的眼睛、乱糟糟的头发以及衣领上未干的泪痕。  
他们把猪排和白肠切得整整齐齐，然后摆出各种花样，波多尔斯基摆出一只歪七八扭的兔子，亲昵的又搞怪的对施魏因施泰格喊“小猪兔，小猪兔”——他们只能在这种时候给自己找点微小的快乐。  
拉姆注意到施魏因施泰格的手腕上又换了新的绷带，这让他看见就觉得自己的胃在抽搐。他明白这种感觉从何而来——灵魂伴侣离的越近，在一起的时间越久，对对方的影响就会越重。而他现在注定得不到来自对方的抚慰。  
  
而这种还算快活的时光到沃勒尔在饭后把大家喊到一起，宣布他将辞去主帅职务再一次变成飞烟。  
等到沉默以后，又有不少球员在这时表达了离开的意愿。  
  
当前面浪花被海边岩石击碎，后面的浪花又一朵朵接上去撼动那块岩石。他们被击碎融入海水里，然后这种信念一代又一代传承下去。  
还有很多很多。越过去的、偏离位置的、被击碎的……这是否是时代浪潮的选择？  
  
拉姆心情压抑，他的目光扫过旁边的希尔德布兰、施魏因施泰格、波多尔斯基、库兰伊等等。他知道这是无法避免的更新换代，老一辈球员离开，接下来更多会是年轻球员的表现时间。  
但他又忍不住想，这些前辈们的国家队落幕不应该这么…这么匆忙又狼狈。糟糕的欧洲杯战绩不是一个圆满结尾。  
  
而施魏因施泰格表现的很紧张，或者说不安。他低着头听沃勒尔说话时一直在位置上不安分的扭动，好像有人在他屁股下面放了小针，让他不敢完全坐下去。  
拉姆看了他好几眼，最后用眼神示意施魏因施泰格安静下来——他清楚这是为什么。  
施魏因施泰格很会给自己找错误，非常、特别、超级。拉姆不知道这算优点还是缺点，但施魏因施泰格就是喜欢把所有问题归到自己身上。  
当年在青年队的时候他就是这样了，在赛后分析时习惯把问题揽过来给队友们道歉。他现在不安，肯定是因为又开始了自我批判。  
没用的自我批判，如果巴斯蒂还学不会从整体看问题。拉姆想。他会因为自我压力而崩溃。  
  
这场小会议结束的匆忙，开始的也匆忙，但过程内容总是经过许多深思熟虑才说出来。比如沃勒尔的离开，球员们的离开，和新主帅新球员的加入。  
在这场会议里，他们这些年轻人只需要做到过来——听完——离开就可以。虽然责任从此刻就已经开始进行移交，但所有延伸的想法都需要他们自己消化，当然，也可以找其他人一起消化。  
  
平心而论，拉姆表现的很好，作为一个年轻的，第一次参加大赛并且打满全场的球员，没有人能将这次失败怪到他身上。他是如此优秀，就仿佛站在那里就让人觉得德国足球未来的左路无需担忧。  
但这是支球队，承担责任是整个集体都应该做的。  
  
拉姆咬着指甲，在回房间的路上不可避免的进行自我谴责。施魏因施泰格还是影响到他了。  
  
克洛泽，又称灵魂导师，贴心前辈。总之就是看起来脾气好实际上脾气也确实挺好年轻人寻求开导的第一选择。  
所以他在房门口遇见有些扭捏的拉姆看起来也不是什么奇怪的事——毕竟大家都蛮喜欢去找他聊天。 他一直是温柔的，就连说话语调都是不急不缓的。  
拉姆和这位经验更丰富的球员前辈聊了小半个小时，最后他抿着嘴唇，犹豫着问了一个题外话：“怎样看待同是球员的灵魂伴侣。”  
克洛泽对这个提问有点惊讶，毕竟他们前面半个小时聊的都是稍微严肃的话题，突然跳转到情感频道他一时半会儿的确没有转过神。  
但是——克洛泽看着拉姆青涩的脸若有所思的想，再怎么假装成熟冷静也还是年轻人嘛。他露出一个自信的笑容，问：“怎么说？”  
  
巴拉克和弗林斯很有耐心的在外面溜达了两个小时，确定自己的灵魂伴侣和年轻球员聊完以后才晃晃悠悠回到房间里。  
“我认为我表现的也很可亲，怎么就没人来和我聊了呢？”巴拉克说。  
“嗯哼。”弗林斯应了一声：“因为米洛长相的更符合大家对温柔的审美？”  
我感觉你在说我，但是我没有证据。巴拉克沉默着想。  
  
第二天红着眼睛的人变成施魏因施泰格，他一手扶着额头，晃晃悠悠把行李箱塞到大巴车上，显然没有睡好，精神状态尤其糟糕。  
他一定联想了太多东西。拉姆深沉的想。当然也可能拽着卢卡斯打了一晚上游戏。  
  
上车的时候两个人没有坐在一起，拉姆在希尔德布兰身边坐下，两个人低声交谈了几句，很快陷入安静，把这些对他来说还算遥远的事情再往后推一推，现在摆在拉姆面前的问题有两个。  
一、他身体情况不算太好，回去要再彻底检查。  
二、租借期即将结束，是在斯图加特留下扎根，还是回到他开始的地方，拜仁慕尼黑。  
  
斯图加特有太多让拉姆觉得喜悦的东西，从战绩到队友再到朋友。但是帮拉姆打开局面的主帅马加特现在在拜仁，经纪人也倾向让拉姆回到拜仁慕尼黑，他现在是国家队主力，那么不管在哪个俱乐部，都会是主力。  
  
拉姆吐出一口气，看着坐在前排的施魏因施泰格毛茸茸的脑袋。   
他突然想起昨天晚上和克洛泽的聊天，他犹豫着提出球员同为灵魂伴侣是否会与对方出现互相影响的情况，或者说灵魂伴侣存在的意义到底是什么，没有灵魂伴侣又怎么样呢？   
“我并不清楚没有灵魂伴侣的人会怎么样。”克洛泽温和的说：“但是运动员身上存在太多不确定性，不管是伤病还是其他东西，大家拥有不安全感。所以灵魂伴侣同为运动员是件好事，因为对方更了解你，更明白你。能给你提供更多东西”  
“不一定会是最相爱的那对。但会是最适合的。”  
  
拉姆歪过脑袋对希尔德布兰笑起来：“回去以后我们聊一聊吧。”


	15. Chapter 15

15、  
“要下雨了。”施魏因施泰格站起来把窗户关上，哥哥托比亚斯坐在沙发上翻看报纸：“要我说，你应该去做天气预报测试员。”  
施魏因施泰格跪着趴在窗台上回头看他，不满地嚷嚷：“太冷了，空气里湿的一伸手就能拧出水来。”  
“你是不是超能力者？”托比亚斯去揪弟弟的脸，然后拍了下他脑袋：“好了，不要这样跪着趴在这，对膝盖不好。”  
  
施魏因施泰格今年19岁，马上步入20，身高已经蹿到180，他现在处在冲刺阶段的发育期。运动员的发育期非常关键，这是人体骨骼、肌肉生长的重要时期，一不注意就会留下隐患，对运动员来说，这也是他们职业生涯的重要时间点。  
而施魏因施泰格膝盖有伤，可能是他小时候练习滑雪时留下的隐患，也可能是他发育期的时候训练过猛。总之这是一个说大不大，说小不小的问题。  
教练和队医根据年轻人们的情况稍微调整了训练计划，施魏因施泰格只希望自己的问题不要有什么影响，同时他对这方面也敏感起来，托比亚斯一提，他马上扶着飘窗边沿站起来，伴随着窗外雨落下的声音说：“哥，换个话题。”  
  
“菲利普打算留在斯图加特吗，现在什么猜测都有，你有没有一手资料。”托比亚斯立刻扬起手里的报纸给自己弟弟展示。施魏因施泰格对这个问题发出声叹息：“我和他关系没有亲近到那种地步…但我认为他会回拜仁。”  
迎着托比亚斯困惑的目光，施魏因施泰格眼神游移了几秒：“那可是拜仁。”  
“不是，前一句。”托比亚斯说：“你们吵架了？”  
施魏因施泰格沉默了会，扭捏道：“我就是问了句发育期他为什么也不长高。”  
托比亚斯：“……”  
精准打击，他觉得自己弟弟确实蛮活该的。  
  
“所以菲利都不和我讨论你了！”穆勒在电话里大笑：“你干什么和他讨论这个啊巴斯蒂，太过分了，太恶劣了！”  
施魏因施泰格哼哼了几声，转而问起了穆勒的训练情况，穆勒对这种哥哥式关心毫无招架之力：“你们一个两个都这样，是不是因为在家里自己是弟弟所以把一腔兄长爱都倾泻在我身上啦？霍尔德都要被你们带跑了！”  
  
两个人嘻嘻哈哈讨论了一会儿，穆勒说：“真好，你们都踢出来了。”  
  
施魏因施泰格对此其实一直是有些得意和傲慢的。欧洲杯带来的影响逐渐淡去，那些失利还不能过多打击到这位年轻人。他只是知道那么多的有才华的球员，只有他们几个踢出来了。  
他有实力为自己骄傲。  
但施魏因施泰格还是谦虚的安抚年幼的弟弟：“你也会的，托米，你这么有灵气，德国很难出现一个像你这样的球员啦。”  
“但是他们说我太瘦弱。”穆勒不开高兴的抱怨。  
施魏因施泰格果断把大家的快乐建立在拉姆的痛苦上面：“菲尔也是，你看他现在都是国家队首发成员了。”  
那边沉默了好一会儿，才传来熟悉的声音。  
“嗨巴斯蒂，你说巧不巧，我来找托马斯玩了。”  
  
施魏因施泰格久久没有回答。  
拉姆夺过穆勒手里的听筒，笑容狰狞：“拜仁更衣室见，你完蛋了。”  
施魏因施泰格从这句话里听到重点，发出声夸张的“哇”，抓着电话线对那边焦急询问：“你决定回拜仁啊，因为…真是，真是——”  
他真是了好久也没说出个所以然来，感觉好像说什么都不得劲，说开心也有说别扭也有，最后只能干巴巴的祝贺一句，又再官方的补上：“很期待再次和你并肩作战。”  
拉姆哼笑一声，也官方的回答他：“我也很期待。”  
  
于是电话又回到穆勒手上，两个人再闲聊几句施魏因施泰格就挂断了，然后拉姆把带来的东西一放，也准备离开。  
穆勒越发觉得自己像是被用完就丢的工具人。  
他们两个不都是来关心我的吗？  
  
休息结束前的一段时间穆勒和施魏因施泰格去找了拉姆。他的伤病反复，情况不好，因此这段时间国家队的比赛全部缺席。  
施魏因施泰格担心他心里有落差，一个人看望又觉得尴尬，于是揪着穆勒一起过去了，路上买得水果被两个人平分吃完，到拉姆家的时候施魏因施泰格正在拆最后一根香蕉。结果就看见拉姆站在院子里拎着喷壶给花浇水，正一言难尽的看过来。  
他面色如常的把香蕉吃干净，然后精准地投进旁边的垃圾箱里，随后对着那个垃圾箱吹口哨：“我们来找你了，菲利！”  
拉姆看起来像是要报警。  
穆勒站在边上也一言难尽。他真的是猜不透两个哥哥的相处模式了。  
  
最后拉姆还是臭着脸让他们进来，再怎么说大家现在也是足球明星了，要是被记者们拍到说不定还要编排出什么风波……  
施魏因施泰格一进来连句招呼都没打——显得两个人熟络的有些怪异——他直奔院子角落，两只兔子在那边的笼子里挤成一团吃着菜叶，瞧着还挺肥美。穆勒跟着凑过来挤在施魏因施泰格旁边看。  
拉姆感觉那边是四只兔子扎窝。  
施魏因施泰格伸手给穆勒做介绍：“这是Brownie和Milky，花色和白色，菲利赛前会打电话过来说想听它们两个吃叶子的声音，因为这能让他平静下来。”说完就发出一串很像鸭子的大笑声。  
两个人嘎嘎嘎笑了一会儿，施魏因施泰格擦掉笑出来的眼泪，拉姆才发现他今天没有套着腕带，那个签名黑得有些发紫。拉姆舔了舔嘴唇，也不好意思去问，干脆喊两个人进屋子里喝果汁。  
  
施魏因施泰格好像是真的没有再掩饰那个印记的意思，聊天的时候几次都讲那个印记展示出来，就连穆勒都看了好几眼：“你终于舍得让你的灵魂签名透透气啦？你为什么一直老盖着呢，如果不是我的签名位置在不容易展示的地方我就天天露出来给大家看了…”  
他叽里咕噜说了一大串，施魏因施泰格只是笑了一下，说：“我现在不是展示出来了吗？”  
“没找到才会一直展示出来嘛。”拉姆忍不住插话。  
施魏因施泰格挑了下眉毛，赞同地点点头。  
然后拉姆又接了一句：“所以你找到了？是谁？”  
这回施魏因施泰格不动了，连原本的笑容都收敛起来，灰绿色的眼睛一眨不眨看着拉姆，看得拉姆开始坐立不安。最后施魏因施泰格迂缓地吐出口气：“没有。”  
  
拉姆心里突然涌上来一股心虚感，他觉得自己刚才好像问了一句很坏、很错误的话。


	16. Chapter 16

16、   
穆勒夹在两个人中间坐立难安，他看看左边又看看右边，始终没人开口。他泄气一样的后靠着倒在沙发上，干脆去观察两个人的脸。  
拉姆的眼睛是很深的蓝色，有时候会在阳光折射下显现出灰，他眼窝很深，如果流泪的话可能会淹成海；比如施魏因施泰格有一双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛，泪腺很浅，看人的眼神配合表情就显得凶，就像深井中的绳，能勒住对方喉舌。  
两个长相都不赖的年轻人坐在客厅的沙发里沉默对视，紧张的好像下一秒就要打起来——而穆勒甚至没搞明白他们谁刚才说错了什么话。   
就在穆勒准备把拉姆脸上的雀斑数出个具体数字出来的时候，施魏因施泰格问了句：“谁先开口谁就输？”  
气氛骤然一松。  
  
关于灵魂伴侣的谈话到这里就没再继续下去了，施魏因施泰格手腕上的印记依旧暴露在空气里，让拉姆腰侧有了奇怪的刺疼感。他有时候也会思考为什么自己要在这种事情上犟这么久，最后归结给了自尊心。  
因为最初一个很小的谎言没被戳穿，到后面的发展就变成了更深的欺骗。他对理疗师、队友、甚至所有人谎称那只是一个纹身——因没有灵魂印记觉得自己格格不入而去胡乱纹身的人并不在少数。  
谁会去刻意的仔细的观察腰上的纹身？  
于是闹到现在，如果拉姆承认这是个灵魂印记，就会造成社会性死亡现象。  
他安慰自己或许有更好的时机呢。所以一直沉默着，沉默着。  
  
离开的时候穆勒注意到施魏因施泰格将左手揣在衣兜里，并且保持着这个动作一直到目的地——他心里骤然升起股不详的预感，有个模模糊糊的念头在他脑子里打转，好像知道了两个人偶尔尴尬气氛的缘由，却又摸不到具体。  
穆勒沉重叹气，引来施魏因施泰格诧异的一眼：“怎么了？”  
“你们两个又吵架了？”  
“没呢，我和他不是一直这样。”  
“对啊和打哑谜一样，说着说着就吵起来，命中注定的宿敌那种？”  
施魏因施泰格因为命中注定这个词稍微扬了扬眉毛，表情放松下来，刚才一直挂在脸上的思虑都消失不见，他咧嘴笑起来：“哪有命中注定的宿敌会并肩作战。”   
穆勒大声“哦”了一声，然后也笑起来，扑过去拽住施魏因施泰格的手臂：“也行吧，反正你们相处一直奇奇怪怪的。”  
施魏因施泰格用力揉了揉他的头发：“什么时候？你对我们到底都有什么误解。”  
穆勒夸张的尖叫一声，从施魏因施泰格手下挣脱逃跑：“全部！经常！你们别扭过那么多次，早就不记得了吧！”

当时大家都还在青年队里，穆勒到处溜达都找不到人，最后是在更衣室里发现他们。两个人隔着距离分坐在更衣室两端，夕阳的余辉从窗户里打进来，拉姆整个人都笼罩在橙色的光芒里，就衬着另一个角落里背光处的施魏因施泰格黯淡。  
两个人一起扭头看过来——就是那个瞬间，穆勒捕捉到一点古怪的感觉。  
当时两个人之间的氛围就足够奇怪，像是刚刚吵架结束，平静冰面之下翻滚着的汹涌。那种感觉就好像他们两个中会有一个人将被笼罩在另一个人的阴影里。  
但最后他们都只是冲他露出一个柔软的笑容。  
  
不过这些和我没关系。穆勒乐观的想。成年人的世界不应该由我这个未成年来操心，我现在唯一需要做的就是好好踢球，早日升入一线队。  
  
长达三年的租借期结束以后，拉姆回到了拜仁慕尼黑。  
他回去的时候施魏因施泰格已经又开始往手腕上缠绷带了，卡恩路过他身边的时候哟的笑了声：“灵魂印记这么见不得人吗？”  
施魏因施泰格表情一紧，和偶像说话的紧张感油然而生，结结巴巴的嘟囔几个词，好半天才憋出句话：“没有，我就是缠着好看。”  
反正他爱美都人尽皆知了。  
  
卡恩揉揉他脑袋，然后顺手扯了边上的毛巾擦手套，施魏因施泰格欲言又止，但这么多年下来他居然都习惯了，安静的再从包里掏出一条毛巾。他觉得自己这辈子都没勇气告诉卡恩那是自己的毛巾。  
拉姆坐在位置上换鞋，听见动静的时候抬头看了一眼，因为右脚的疲劳性骨折刚好不久，加上零零碎碎的小问题堆起来，今天的比赛他是坐在替补席上看着大家的发挥。他不太高兴的在位置上扭动身体，希望自己能快点好起来。  
拉姆和自己赌气的时候，那边施魏因施泰格把东西往包里一塞，拎着包走到他面前：“走吧。”  
拉姆站起来，把自己的水壶塞到施魏因施泰格怀里：“走吧，不要在路上被球迷拦截就好了。”  
施魏因施泰格眨眨眼：“那我们可以一起签名，保罗。”  
  
“认识你真是我人生中最大的错误。”  
“你说话不要太过分啊，不然今天晚上还是各付各的吧，我不请客了。”  
“你自己说提前给我庆祝生日的啊。”  
“你有病吧，提前这么多个月庆祝？我庆祝我们夺冠呢。”  
……  
“那我生日…”  
“打住，这样下去我要把盘子扣你脸上了啊。而且我生日比你早，你不如先想送我什么。”  
“我可以帮你付这餐的饭钱。”  
  
施魏因施泰格听到这笑起来，突然偏过脑袋：“这样吧，不然你帮我留意一下，看看谁最有可能是我的灵魂伴侣。”  
拉姆拿着叉子的手突然僵住。  
施魏因施泰格说：“肯定是足球运动员对吧，我都和他共感过了。”  
拉姆也笑起来，他皱了皱鼻子，突然问：“卢卡呢？”  
“那小子签名才不是这样。”施魏因施泰格挥挥手：“而且他身上可不是我的名字，拜托，暗恋这种蠢事可千万别发生在我身上。”   
他突然凑过去，绿色的眼睛一眨不眨盯着拉姆：“你有没有觉得和你签名很像？”  
  
“马上就是世界杯了。”施魏因施泰格在拉姆回答之前就又坐回位置上，看起来根本不在乎这个答案：“这可是德国世界杯，我们的第一届世界杯。”他举起酒杯：“敬胜利！”  



	17. Chapter 17

17、   
克林斯曼一上任便在德国队内实行新政，“门将轮换制”的产生让卡恩和莱曼两位优秀门将间原本就存在的间隙越发扩大。  
早在更久以前，两个人在媒体面前的隔空挑衅就已经为一门之争埋下起因；欧洲杯的失利，身为队长的卡恩首当其冲遭受国内球迷和媒体的苛责。  
换血成了德国队要做的第一件事。  
欧洲杯赛后主帅交任，克林斯曼的新政改革不仅改革了教练班子，还将德国队的中心从中后场调到中前场。他的攻势足球需要一个符合战术的人来做举旗手。  
那么没有比攻击型中场巴拉克更合适的人选。  
  
所以队长换任的行为来的快速又突然，却并不突兀。短短几十天，在夏天步入尾声的最后一个月，袖标就戴在了巴拉克的手臂上，弗林斯旗帜鲜明站在了巴拉克一方，克洛泽两边都作壁上观，安静的一如既往。  
而莱曼和卡恩的交锋在不停的轮换和队长的更迭中显出结局。  
  
更衣室是一个等级森严的地方，老大哥们在更衣室内拥有绝对话语权，他们的威严不允许被挑衅，年轻小将在更多时候不能做，不能说。这背后关系着的除了能力，还有地位。  
卡恩的更衣室地位肉眼可见的下降。他依然是大家敬爱尊重的前辈，依然是德国足球的旗帜。但他不再是一门，也不再是队长。  
杯酒释兵权，尘埃落定。  
  
不过那已经是两年前的队内变更，年轻一代没有任何话语权，只是沉默着在更衣室里看一场大戏落幕，看着等级进行排序。  
  
慕尼黑的雪季已经过去，施魏因施泰格的个子顽强的又往上窜了几公分，他从10月开始就坚持给自己罩厚外套，有几次拉姆都怀疑他的怕冷其实是一种病——到底哪个足球运动员会把自己包的严严实实只露出一双眼睛啊！他可是高山滑雪出身！  
在那些积雪都融化成水流进下水道，春季也快离开的时候，施魏因施泰格为了庆祝自己脱下棉袄，换了个新发型，金色的莫西干，丑的穆勒看见他第一眼就失去语言表达能力。品味堪忧到被所有人嘲笑，甚至没能躲过高层的调侃。  
  
这种情况一路持续到进入国家队备战世界杯才好点，施魏因施泰格坐在飞机上嘀嘀咕咕抓着自己的头发，波多尔斯基坐在他旁边盯着其实已经又长出一部分，半长不短挂着的发型，犹豫了好一会儿才开口：“你不然都剃了？”  
后排的拉姆踹了踹他的椅子：“还是让他留着吧，看着多闪耀。”波多尔斯基往前一扑，顶在前边靠垫上，听到这句话没憋住发出声响亮的鹅叫，在大家把目光转过来的时候尴尬的将脑袋埋到手臂之间，小声回应：“有道理，这样大家第一眼就看见他。”  
  
这个发型最后还是保留了下来，因为大家觉得按照这个生长速度很快又能重新长出来。只有施魏因施泰格本人因为这次的滑铁卢唉声叹气，不过这点小烦恼很快就被抛诸脑后。因为克林斯曼的新政一把抛开以往的训练方式，他们入住酒店的第二天干的第一件事，是跑去打沙滩排球。  
施魏因施泰格几乎在那里玩疯了，他和波多尔斯基还有杨森他们打赌排球对决谁最后才会是真正的赢家。在吃了一嘴沙子以后，他被连拉带拽地拖到边上的沙滩椅上，同时波多尔斯基尖叫着往家属席的方向冲去，扬起的沙子误伤一片人。最后从哪里借了一瓶指甲油过来，抓着施魏因施泰格就上手给他涂。  
“我恨你。”施魏因施泰格伸着手，声音有气无力：“不要涂出去。”  
“和你的发型多般配呐。”杨森在边上笑到疯狂揉自己的脸避免肌肉僵硬：“你现在看起来就像是摇滚明星。”  
原本只注意赛况的拉姆听见动静也拖着椅子过来凑热闹，施魏因施泰格歪过脑袋眯眼看他，拖长了声音问：“菲利，好兄弟，不然你替我承受一只手？”  
拉姆露出一个可爱又腼腆的笑容来：“卢卡斯，我来帮他涂左手！”  
  
事实证明拉姆涂指甲油的技术比波多尔斯基烂多了。施魏因施泰格盯着自己的左手指甲上歪歪扭扭涂出去的黑色痕迹，看起来恨不得将它们全部剁掉。拉姆自知理亏地摸摸鼻子：“可以洗掉。”  
施魏因施泰格抬头恶狠狠地瞪他，拉姆迅速捞起自己脚边的排球一溜烟跑走加入赛场中心。  
  
“你完蛋了！拉米！”他冲着拉姆的背影尖叫起来：“除非你也给我贡献出一只手！”  
“听起来像一个诅咒。”在旁边看了很久的克洛泽突然出声，把几个年轻人吓得一哆嗦。克洛泽还在贴心提示：“说具体点，某些时候和某些人说得话说不定要成真。”  
施魏因施泰格哦了一声：“那我们要拿冠军！”  
刚好过来的巴拉克听见这话顺手揉了揉他脑袋，搂着克洛泽往前去找克林斯曼他们：“这句话你可以每天都说，没有人不爱听。”  
  
他们站在训练场上的草皮上，一群人零零散散聚在一块听助教说踢飞球和没扑到球的人晚上吃饭要负责给大家端盘子。太太团和女友团都坐在边上的躺椅上围观情况，波多尔斯基还好几次冲着那个方向对自己女朋友露出笑容。  
施魏因施泰格过长的袖子遮住他的手，风从白色外套的领口灌进去，他缩了缩脖子蹭到拉姆身边，借着外套的遮掩用小指轻轻勾住了拉姆的手指。  
拉姆的手臂随着他的动作小幅度晃动，面上依旧是云淡风轻的冷静，两个人的指腹摩挲着贴在一起。“菲尔。”他听见施魏因施泰格小声的喊，偏头去看的时候对方的目光又落在助教身上，他轻轻晃了晃手，施魏因施泰格飞快暼了他一眼，嘴角扯起一个明显的笑意。拉姆低低咳嗽了一声，把目光又收回来。  
施魏因施泰格压低声音说：“你也没对象啊？”  
拉姆：“……”  
拉姆把手抽回来，扭头就落到后面去换了个位置。  
施魏因施泰格笑起来，眼角眉梢都是暖融的笑意，他举起手，把自己要踢得方向说出来：“左上角！”  
  
【后来的媒体们在评价2006德国世界杯时，都说这是德国足球复兴的开始。  
由1988年开始的这段灰暗的黑铁时代，终于迎来曙光。】


	18. Chapter 18

18、  
2006年5月17日傍晚。德国队同业余俱乐部卢肯瓦尔德进行了一场训练赛。这是拉姆绝对不会忘记的一个节点。  
那是一场开局完美的训练赛，唯一的不完美只有他自己。  
  
下半场开始十分钟以后，当拉姆摔在地上的时候他习惯性用手撑了一下地面，压力之下恍惚间觉得自己听见了骨头错位的闷响声，他的左手臂整个被疼痛笼罩，他在地上趴了会儿都没能起来。  
他脸压在草皮上喘气，只希望这种疼痛尽快过去，但是那种刺疼的范围开始扩大。边上的医护人员立刻带着工具上来把他从地上扶起来，拉姆的手已经疼到发麻，脸上难得露出了些惊慌失措，甚至不敢去看自己手臂的情况，只能不停的和身边的医护人员询问：“还好吗？情况怎么样？还好吗？”  
他们安抚他冷静，然后将他带离场上。施魏因施泰格站在草皮上扭头去看的时候拉姆还有些发愣，被他们扶着往外走，他一直想去摁着自己的手臂，然后被阻止——看起来情况不好，非常不好。  
有一瞬间施魏因施泰格觉得自己的左手腕也在隐隐作痛，那种刺麻的感觉沿着他的骨头疯狂上窜扩到到整条手臂。他扶了一下自己的左臂，想起来前几天克洛泽的那句话，有些惊恐的思考。  
这不会真的是什么该死的诅咒吧？！  
  
拉姆在第二天凌晨就飞回慕尼黑进行手术，只和教练组进行了场长谈，然后没见任何人。这导致施魏因施泰格错过了聊天的机会，最后只能围着克林斯曼他们说了半天才得以在大家奇异的目光中签了假条请假成功过去探望。  
  
彼时拉姆的左胳膊已经打上了石膏，绳子绕过手臂吊在他脖子上，看起来委屈又可怜，正坐在病床上和格里尔打电话，看见施魏因施泰格的时候表情比他都惊讶：“你怎么过来了？”  
而施魏因施泰格只是看着他的手臂，心里咯噔一声：“骨折？”  
“不…”拉姆对着电话那头说了几句话，挂断以后有气无力的说：“没那么糟但也差不多，肱三头肌的一部分从骨头上撕裂所以我不得不做手术也不得不打这个该死的石膏…而还有三周就是世界杯了。”他语气怅然，显然还没从这个打击里回过神来。  
“也没那么糟。”施魏因施泰格舔舔嘴唇，他想安慰拉姆，但不知道从哪里开始说起，干脆坐在病床旁边，学着拉姆以前对自己做的那样轻轻按住了他的后颈。  
  
这一下就好像启动了什么开关，拉姆突然发出一声抽泣。  
  
这声抽泣完全把施魏因施泰格吓坏了，他先是紧张的看了一下门口，然后才扭头过来看向拉姆。整张脸都皱到一起：“拜托你，菲利，别哭啊。”  
作为少年老成的代表，拉姆拥有和他娃娃脸完全相反的性格，老天，15岁以后就没人见他哭过了诶！  
但现在他的抽泣越来越大声，最后爆发成了崩溃的哭喊。  
“这是我的第一届世界杯！巴斯蒂、我可能赶不上我的第一届世界杯！该死的！该死的…”  
“不会的。”施魏因施泰格手忙脚乱的安抚，用指腹帮拉姆抹掉眼泪，一遍一遍重复：“不会的，菲尔，你依旧是我们最好的左后卫，你会是最优选择。还有三周，你能恢复的，只要我们注意点，你能上场。”  
“可是我受够了！”拉姆尖叫起来：“这一年你知道我看了多少次医院这种该死的白色装修吗！”  
  
我当然知道。施魏因施泰格在心里暗自补充，我还能说出你每一次都是因为什么进的医院。但他体贴的没说出来，拉姆现在想要的可不是这种附和。  
  
这场混乱持续了大概有半个小时，拉姆才逐渐停止流泪。他还在断断续续的抽噎，施魏因施泰格这才松了口气说：“你吓坏我了…”  
“好啊！”拉姆原本缓和的表情一变，声音哑的有些尖锐：“如果你是我，你只会比我哭得更可怜！”  
施魏因施泰格嘟囔了一声，拉姆猜测他可能在说什么‘不识好人心’之类的话。他们沉默了一会儿，施魏因施泰格出去倒了杯水进来，同时不知道从哪顺了根油性笔。  
他把水杯递给拉姆，等他拯救了可怜的喉咙以后将它揉成一团丢进垃圾桶。然后拧开笔盖，犹豫了一下，还是将拉姆的右手拽过来。  
  
笔尖戳在手心的感觉有些发痒，拉姆坐在床上，不知道施魏因施泰格又在做什么糟心事，但他现在反应过来也觉得自己刚才的哭闹丢脸，只能不出声的垂着眼睛去看施魏因施泰格握着笔的手，上面的指甲油还没被擦掉，黑色衬着他的指尖白皙红润，拉姆一时间陷入到观察施魏因施泰格手指的这个怪圈里去。他头脑轰隆一声，有几个记忆片段飞快闪过去又很快消失不见。  
拉姆急急的喘息，抬眼去看施魏因施泰格的表情，他表情不变，好像刚才那个短暂的灵魂共感没对他造成什么影响。所以拉姆只能干巴巴问一句：“你干什么？”  
  
施魏因施泰格拧着眉，笔下却流畅的在他手心落下最后一笔，然后握着拉姆的手指帮他合拢手掌，手心盖在上面低着头说：“如果米洛的那句话…把运气分给你一些好了，我得回去训练了。早日康复呀菲尔。”他顿了顿，终于抬头注视着拉姆蓝色的眼睛郑重又重复一遍：“早日康复。”  
  
一直到施魏因施泰格离开以后拉姆才张开手，上面是油性笔龙飞凤舞地签下的一个名字，和他腰侧的那个印记相差无几。拉姆怔怔地看了一会儿，好半天才理解所谓的‘运气分你一些’是什么意思。  
他真的知道了。  
先是一阵恐慌，然后热度烧得他耳根通红，拉姆做贼心虚似的看了一眼又再收拢掌心。  
“……这个很难洗掉啊，混蛋。”


	19. Chapter 19

19、   
【被认识十年的朋友发现我故意隐瞒自己是他灵魂伴侣这件事应该怎么办。】  
  
拉姆开始频繁的做梦，昏昏欲睡的时候脑子里总会飞闪过无数个念头和片段。有自我介绍时伸出的手，有获胜以后灿烂的笑容，还有那段莫名其妙又尴尬的冷战时期和那双灰绿色的眼睛——最后停留在黑色的签名上。  
他们隔着如此遥远的距离共感。  
拉姆打了个哆嗦醒来，才想起自己已经回到训练场上两天了。  
  
因为伤势原因，拉姆现在每天都有个和大家不一样的抗撞击训练。主要是训练在场上遇见身体对抗如何保护自己的左手臂。他在垫子上滚了又滚，连头发都因为蹭太多次而产生静电翘起。最后拉姆孤零零坐在垫子上，张开手去看，手心上的黑色签名在经过几次搓洗以后仍然顽强的在上面留下痕迹。他又搓了搓，那个夸张的S变淡了点，这让拉姆又不满起来。干脆把手攒紧不去看。  
他为自己的心态而不满。马上就是世界杯了，他处在受伤并不确定能否上场的情况，还要配合训练和调整护臂，这种时候，他居然还在因为灵魂伴侣这件事分神且惴惴不安！  
拉姆简直要因为这种分裂的情感晕过去。  
  
一方面他为施魏因施泰格的行为举动耳热，同时施魏因施泰格的态度激励了他。让他从低沉中清醒，明白自己必须参与训练，因为他“还能”为国家队效力。  
另一方面。拉姆无奈叹气。因为施魏因施泰格的模棱两可的态度，让他搞不清楚那个签名的含义是什么，他明白吗？他清楚吗？我应该去解释吗？  
最重要的一点。拉姆问自己。我抛弃过去的“命运”想法决定接受灵魂伴侣了吗？  
  
“菲利普！”  
队友们的高呼打断他的思考，一颗足球缓缓滚到他脚边，大家都在示意拉姆将球踢过去。他停顿了一下站起来，目光在不远处的队友们身上转了一圈，最后停在施魏因施泰格身上。他在和波多尔斯基聊天，两个人勾肩搭背凑在一起，脑袋挨着脑袋，甚至没有往这边分一个眼神。  
  
这到底是知道还是不知道？  
拉姆后退两步，然后脚背用力触及到球面上，那颗球在空中划出一个完美的半弧，好巧不巧在草皮上滚了段路停在施魏因施泰格脚边。拉姆站在原地看着，施魏因施泰格依然没有回头看，他只是轻巧的用脚侧一挑，将球传到杨森那边。然后他们就恢复了训练。  
施魏因施泰格始终没有往这边看一眼。  
我惹毛他了？拉姆想起来五年前他们也有段时间陷入这种忽视的冷战，施魏因施泰格甚至因此训斥了穆勒拿他们两个开玩笑。但是这太莫名其妙了！拉姆想。他不能做出这样的事，让我在世界杯前夕而分心。  
  
“我有一个问题。”波多尔斯基抱着施魏因施泰格的枕头将它揉得乱七八糟：“你和菲利普吵架了吗？我记得他受伤的时候你表现的很慌张，还特意请假飞过去看他。但是他回来以后的第二天，你就……”他看起来在努力搜索形容词：“故意不理他？”  
“是的。”施魏因施泰格坦诚承认了自己的刻意忽视：“因为他回来以后没有和我进行任何讨论。”  
  
波多尔斯基没想到会听到这样的回答，就好像从04年开始的那样，现在他一直困惑的答案箱子可能就摆在面前了，波多尔斯基兴奋地搓搓手，迫不及待掀开了盖子：“你们要讨论什么？”  
“关于我给了他三次机会，但他始终没和我坦白他是我的灵魂伴侣这件事。”施魏因施泰格目光盯着电视机，尽管他根本没将它打开。  
“哦…哦？啊？！”波多尔斯基立刻把答案箱子丢出去，并开始后悔自己旺盛的好奇心：“他不是没有…操，一个天大的谎言！”  
他真情实感的为自己好友愤怒起来。  
  
“所以我决定。”施魏因施泰格扭头盯着波多尔斯基，对方差点被他的眼神吓得从床上滚下去，“在那个傲慢鬼认识到自己的问题之前，最好和我当初一样陷入我的灵魂伴侣是不是不喜欢的矛盾中。”  
“哇哦。”波多尔斯基干巴巴的感叹，其实他很想告诉施魏因施泰格这种表现像是自己亲戚家记仇的五岁侄女，但基于对方正在气头上，他贴心把这部分想法隐藏起来：“好吧，但这样不会影响到菲利普的状态吗？”  
“才不会。”施魏因施泰格翻了个白眼：“既然之前的我都没有受到太大的影响，我们的冷酷先生又怎么可能因为这件事被影响到呢？得了吧，我非常了解他，指不定他现在还在怪我莫名其妙的态度。”  
他坐起来捧着波多尔斯基的脸认真道：“我们打个赌吧，他在五天内肯定会想和我聊聊，但只要我拒绝，他就不会有多余的行动。”  
波多尔斯基含糊不清的叽里呱啦出一串人类没可能听懂的语言，最后掰开施魏因施泰格的手：“我不和你打关于菲利普的赌，是的，身为灵魂伴侣，没人能比你更了解他了。”  
  
“但我还有一个问题，如果他真的这样干了，你会怎么样？”  
“……”  
“巴斯蒂？”  
“我会恭喜他失去自己的灵魂伴侣。”  
“你有没有想过他不在乎这个。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“好吧…但我还是觉得…”  
“闭嘴！”  
  
“我觉得我们需要谈谈。”  
仅仅过去两天，吃过晚饭往房间走的时候拉姆拦在施魏因施泰格面前，用一个比较温和的态度和他说话。他发誓自己在施魏因施泰格的眼神里看见的怒气。而他甚至不知道这种针对自己的愤怒是从哪里来的。  
毕竟在一个星期之前，他们还进行了良好甚至称得上暧昧的互动。  
“如果在赛后的话。”施魏因施泰格说：“马上就是世界杯了，有什么问题我们可以放到结束以后再说，因为我觉得你的表情像是要打我。”  
他说着说着笑起来：“好了拉米，专注比赛吧。”  
  
他确实生气了。拉姆侧过身给施魏因施泰格让路，那股焦躁的感觉又出现了，这股情绪可能是来自施魏因施泰格的想法。但在那个瞬间，他有个奇怪的错觉。  
尽管这绝对会是个错觉，心思敏感甚至很难将个人生活和梦想分开的哭包不应该表现的比一个头脑理智，目标明确的球员要冷静。  
但施魏因施泰格说“专注比赛”的时候，拉姆居然觉得自己比他要软弱。  
  
【那么，在对方没有进一步表现之前，为了不打破这种诡异的和平，请保持互相沉默的默契。】


	20. Chapter 20

20、  
随行队医将厚重的石膏换成比较轻便的护臂，叮嘱拉姆道：“能不能上场还得看裁判员的判断。”  
拉姆乖巧的应了一声，实际上他厌恶透了这种把选择放在其他人手里的感觉，不管是因为这个还是因为其他。但没办法，规定是这样。  
他从医务室出来的时候施魏因施泰格刚好经过，他目光落在拉姆戴着护臂的左手上：“怎么样？”  
“把选择交给命运。”拉姆耸耸肩，将自己受伤的手举起来给他看：“不过有你的好运加持，所以我想应该会好点。”  
哦，操，我不是要说这个。拉姆在心里狠狠唾弃自己那句听起来甚至有点肉麻的话。施魏因施泰格显然也被这句话惊到，他原本生硬的语调突然软和了不少，他本质上就是一个不太会拒绝别人的好意容易心软的人。  
于是施魏因施泰格只能说：“我想也是，我现在要去拉练了。”  
  
球滚到拉姆脚边，然后又滚回施魏因施泰格脚边。这次没有杨森了，施魏因施泰格将球捡起来抱在怀里，眯着眼睛朝拉姆走过去，表情解读起来应该是“你死定了”和“你干了啥啊”的意思。  
“拉米！”他压低声音吼：“你刚才是朝着我脑袋踢的？！”  
“呃，不是。”拉姆稍微抬头看他，眼神和表情都透露着无辜：“你本来不在那…好吧虽然我并没有这种想法但还是我的问题，所以抱歉。”  
施魏因施泰格当然明白这只是一次无意的失误，不过这不妨碍他对拉姆表现出不满。但拉姆这幅表情摆出来，他就有点不知道说什么好，只能张了张嘴，最后毫无气势的含混补充：“好，别有下次了。”  
  
如果没感觉错的话，现在脑子里无奈又愤怒的想法应该来自施魏因施泰格。拉姆这样想着，叹息声就从嘴里溜出来。世界上再也没有这样的灵魂伴侣了，两个人明明谁也没戳破，但在共感方面居然已经做到了炉火纯青的地步。  
于是拉姆崩紧表情，右手握拳指背贴着自己的心脏部位敲了敲，认真的说：“我会记住这种愤怒。”  
施魏因施泰格看呆了，过了会儿他才反应过来拉姆这是什么意思，整个人有些抓狂：“冷笑话也不允许！”   
  
施魏因施泰格气哼哼的走了，围观全程的希尔德布兰简直要对自己朋友绝望了：“菲利，我有时候真的怀疑你们是不是一起长大的朋友。”  
“我们是啊。”菲利普脚踩在球上滚了滚，漫不经心的回答：“所以我才知道怎么说会让他刚好处在生气又不是那么生气的边缘，这样记忆比较深刻点。”  
希尔德布兰：“……真是语言的艺术。”  
  
希尔德布兰知道拉姆的灵魂伴侣是谁。托施魏因施泰格那个手心签名的福，鉴于之前只有一个人特意飞那么远过来探望伤员，再用纹身搪塞就过不去了。拉姆当时可怜兮兮低着脑袋坦白，含糊着将自己拒绝灵魂伴侣的理由线捋了一遍。  
当时希尔德布兰都要被自己的朋友惊呆了，谁会用“想反抗既定的命运”这么个操蛋的理由去拒绝自己的灵魂伴侣。  
拉姆在那时候皱着眉头，有些苦恼的辩驳：“那也得等我确定自己‘喜欢’他，我了解他就像了解自己的左右手一样，很难…”拉姆努力给自己寻找措辞：“还不如面对你来的要心动呢。”  
“…虽然不知道怎么评价。”希尔德布兰揉着拉姆的脑袋，语气温柔：“真庆幸我不是你的灵魂伴侣。”  
拉姆觉得自己被内涵了。  
  
抛开感情上的那么点坎坷，事业上的发展还是挺不错的。在离世界杯开赛还有一周的时候，拉姆必须得上场了，克林斯曼必须让主力球员积累更多经验，所以在面对哥伦比亚队的时候，拉姆被排入首发名单，当主裁判宣布没问题的时候，他简直想搂着对方亲一口。  
3-0的胜利让拉姆彻底放心，他用一场比赛为自己找到了节奏，他可以毫不谦虚的说，哪怕伤了一只手，他也会是最好的那个。  
  
从柏林飞往慕尼黑的飞机上那股紧张感才又出现，施魏因施泰格本来坐在前面和波多尔斯基头挨着头，突然扭过头对着拉姆的方向无声做了个嘴型。他说：【幸运】  
拉姆突然就冷静下来了。已经到了这种时刻，他想只有“可以”会成为唯一的答案。  
  
“操，我现在紧张叠加紧张，真想从飞机上跳下去。”施魏因施泰格说完就扭头龇牙咧嘴的和波多尔斯基抱怨。波多尔斯基都不知道怎么评价这种事：“你们共感的也太频繁了吧，虽然我觉得这是好事啦。”  
但这么频繁的共感真的合理吗？  
  
灵魂共感虽然很方便两个人之间了解对方的心情想法，但过于频繁很容易混乱到分不清哪边才是自己的情绪…总之这是把双刃剑。正常来讲，没有灵魂伴侣会这么频繁的开启共感。  
波多尔斯基委婉表达了自己的想法以后得到施魏因施泰格不可置信的眼神：“什么开启？这难道不是强制性的吗？我最多控制不被影响。”  
波多尔斯基：“…………”  
强制开启那你们两个默契度也太高了吧！  
  
他们走进熟悉的球场，安联球场在日光沐浴下等待着这届世界杯的开启。拉姆没让不安在脸上表现出来，主裁判认真检查了他的护臂，在拉姆的眼神中露出笑容：“可以的，拉姆先生。”  
  
2006年6月10日，17:02分，世界杯，德国-哥斯达黎加。揭幕赛。  
这场比赛的首发一次性上了四个年轻球员，22岁的拉姆，21岁的施魏因施泰格，21岁的默特萨克和20的波多尔斯基。  
德国队在经历了痛苦又漫长的新老交替以后，打响了青春风暴。  
  
那个中后卫滑倒的时候拉姆已经冲入大禁区角附近了，他面前一片开阔，身体反应和判断让他在瞬间抽射远角。那颗球滑出的弧线在注视下飞过所有人头顶，以一个略显刁钻的角度撞入球网。  
然后是铺天盖地的欢呼热浪。  
他接受一个又一个队友的庆祝，然后穿过半个球场跳到希尔德布兰的身上接受来自他最好朋友的祝贺，最后隔着人群对队医竖起拇指。  
  
【拉姆！菲利普拉姆！年轻的德国后卫！比赛开始不到六分钟，拉姆巧妙过人后突入禁区内起脚射门，球反弹在立柱上折射入网，德国队首开记录！进球的是22岁的小将，菲利普拉姆！】  
  
多么美好的开局啊。


	21. Chapter 21

21、  
拉姆那脚轰开哥斯达黎加大门的远射将这场童话拉开序幕。小组赛中德国4-2大胜哥斯达黎加、1-0战胜波兰、0-3将厄瓜多尔甩开距离。  
梦幻般的开局让德国战车以无人可挡的架势三场全胜，以A组第一名的成绩出线，晋级16强。  
  
比赛开始前坐在更衣室里的时候，波多尔斯基突然摸了摸自己膝盖，对施魏因施泰格说：“我觉得我今天可以进球。”  
“那我就给你助攻。”施魏因施泰格笑起来，他将掌心贴在波多尔斯基的手背上，问：“谁发来了幸运提示？”  
波多尔斯基故作神秘地眨眨眼：“它在发烫，你明白足球世界里确实存在玄学这件事对吧，这种温暖的感觉只可能是为了庆祝。”  
拿着毛巾从边上路过的拉姆轻啧一声，打击道：“也可能你要去看队医了。”  
“恶毒！”施魏因施泰格瞪他：“你居然这样评价一个足球运动员的腿！”  
拉姆摆了摆手走进后边的卫生间：“我在说你，不是说波尔蒂。”  
在施魏因施泰格准备冲过去的时候波多尔斯基叹气着把人拽住了。  
两个针锋相对的灵魂伴侣，愁人。  
  
德国队的首发阵容与小组赛第二场对战波兰的阵容一模一样，这代表着这几位年轻人基本奠定了主力位置，唯一不同的就只有上场顺序而已。  
球员上场的顺序除开基本固定的门将站第一位队长站第二位要求，其他位置都可以自由挑选，但那是属于“更有权威”“更有资历”的球员特权，年轻球员只有等到最后剩下的空位再插进去。  
  
施魏因施泰格贴着波多尔斯基：“把好运分我一点，我想站最后一个。”  
波多尔斯基歪过头听了几耳朵大家的讨论，拍了拍施魏因施泰格肩膀：“你觉得倒数第二个位置怎么样？第三也行。”  
“……”施魏因施泰格瞪了波多尔斯基一眼，最后耷拉下肩膀：“我总觉得越靠后运气越好，你站倒二吧，说不定今天就梅开二度了。”  
  
国歌，握手，站位，开球。  
一套熟悉的流程下来施魏因施泰格还是紧张到手心出汗，这是他的第一届世界杯大赛，这也是和小组赛不同的淘汰赛。作为备受瞩目的年轻球员，那些关注带来荣誉的同时也带来了太多压力。  
一同被称为新星的边路三杰中，波多尔斯基、拉姆都已经进球。施魏因施泰格也迫切的想要、需要一个进球来证明点什么。  
  
瑞典球员的动作过于凶狠，开场不到三分钟巴洛克与克洛泽就接连被撞倒，施魏因施泰格在满场的球迷嘘声中心底冒出股火气。他一向赞成战术犯规是必要犯规，但恶意犯规显然不属于这类范围。  
真是狗屎。  
灵魂伴侣接连被侵犯，弗林斯看起来是最生气的那个，要求定位球的时候没人敢去触霉头。可惜这脚威力十足的远射被瑞典门将抱入怀里。  
散回去回防时拉姆趁机用力握了握施魏因施泰格的手，他太清楚这个急躁的青年心里在想什么，那种不安紧张和愤怒在心底深处鼓动，他能做的只有在这种时候给施魏因施泰格带去一点平静。  
德国队对两个人的安排非常明确，施魏因施泰格是主力左前卫，与左后卫拉姆交相呼应，他们得撑起德国队的左路——他们对比赛至关重要。  
  
被两个瑞典球员包抄时拉姆脚下一磕，将球送给了左前方的施魏因施泰格。开始到现在他们两个人的配合还略显平淡，但两个人都十分清楚，克林斯曼将他们都安排在左路就是希望两个人的配合可以制造威胁，送出更多助攻。  
  
上半场开始4分钟，波多尔斯基胸部停球传至巴拉克脚下，巴拉克直接回送给站在禁区内的克洛泽，所有人都开始前压。  
克洛泽晃过防守球员直突球门，却被瑞典门将球封堵出去，一颗心悬在半空，叹息还没发出来的时候，波多尔斯基及时跟进，一脚暴力抽射，将皮球送入无瑞典队的大门！  
尖叫和欢呼席卷球场，波多尔斯基开场仅四分钟看踢入本场比赛第一粒进球，他沿着球场边缘跑了半圈，接受来自教练和队友的热情拥抱和表扬。施魏因施泰格过来和他击掌。  
波多尔斯基笑着冲着对方眨眼：“按照你的祝福，还有一球在等着我。”  
  
虽然由波多尔斯基和巴拉克领衔的两次射门都遗憾高过横梁擦过立柱，但是两脚威力十足的远射还是给瑞典队带来不小的压力，具体表现为发定位球时，对方直接将球蹭到施魏因施泰格脚下。  
克林斯曼发现施魏因施泰格有一个非常不好的习惯——得球以后他习惯性的要带球换两圈，身为一个边锋，这不应该是他拿球后的第一反应，虽然在瑞典球员堵住路以后施魏因施泰格还是将球送到拉姆脚下，但本来他应该更快的处理好。  
年轻人的大赛压力和竞争压力啊。  
  
第11分钟，克洛泽再次带球进入大禁区，面对三名瑞典球员的防守他冷静的侧身，用脚侧将球平传出去送到波多尔斯基身边，波多尔斯基显然没有错过这个机会，起脚，射门。  
上半场开始不到一半时间，德国队2-0瑞典队  
来自科隆的波尔蒂王子，梅开二度。  
  
“波多尔斯基独中两元！在上一场对战厄瓜多尔的比赛中波多尔斯基正式打入他的第一粒世界杯进球，显然对于这样的射手来说，一旦进球，就停不下来了。”  
  
火热的气氛一直持续到结束，德国队几次精妙传球显然大杀瑞典队的气势，直到最后一刻他们都没能将球送进德国队的球门。  
2-0这个比分被稳稳保持到整场结束。  
  
哨声吹响，施魏因施泰格带着激动的心情飞奔过去搂住本场比赛的功臣——梅开二度的波多尔斯基。他捧着波多尔斯基的脸用力亲了口，眼睛里都跳动着喜悦的光芒：“太棒啦！”  
四周传来球迷兴奋的尖叫和吼声，几乎要将大家头上的棚顶震塌——德国队，杀入八强。  
  
  
*好家伙，当年短波猪边路三杰这个名头还怪玛丽苏的


	22. Chapter 22

22、  
大家还没来得及享受喜悦，教练组安排下来的一连串训练就先把兴奋的年轻人们从胜利中拖出来。明明白白的告诉他们——别开心的太早，我们还有几场硬仗要打。毕竟真正的庆祝要留到最后登顶的时刻才更显激动。  
  
吃过1998-2004年那段时间年龄老化体能不行的大亏，德国足球最开始的改革就是从疯狂投入年轻血液开始。克林斯曼上任以后也专门聘请来了当时最优秀的体能师，采取当时最先进的体能训练方法，有针对性的去提高德国队每个人的体能。  
从饮食到训练再到训练后的放松按摩，严格记录大家的变化，保证每个球员都能有一套指向性明显的完整训练方案。  
除开基本的那几个深蹲和腰腹训练，增加带球折返跑和带球变速跑以后为了持久战还增加上了全场中速跑与冲刺跑。前几场比赛中大家满场跑时充沛的体力向所有人证明了训练体能这个方向没错，于是教练组和体能师一讨论，全场慢速定时跑即刻提上日程。  
力求到最后大家能从天亮跑到天黑再到天亮，耗也将对手体能耗死！  
  
沿着训练场慢跑时施魏因施泰格突然回忆起当初还在青年队的时候，当时的训练中也有类似的绕场跑，那段时间他在日记本里无数次抱怨着训练的辛苦和艰难，形容自己的双腿仿佛已经被锯子砍下，除了疼和麻就没有其他感觉。再看现在，他完美适应这一切的同时还有闲心去打量其他人都在做什么。  
这样想着施魏因施泰格又忍不住将目光投在拉姆身上——全场唯一一位和他从同样的青年队同样的训练中跑出来的“竹马”。  
比起施魏因施泰格在训练时还想东想西的跳跃思维，拉姆显然就安静的多，最多也就是在慢跑途中和旁边的人说笑几句。相对于最初的身材瘦小，长时间的体能训练和固定食谱足以让拉姆拥有极具爆发性与威胁性的力量，逐渐长开后结实的肌肉也覆盖上年轻的骨架。施魏因施泰格盯着他的小腿肚看了一会儿，突然歪过脑袋贴着波多尔斯基的耳朵问：“你说我现在要是过去把他鞋踩了我会被批评吗？”  
“会！”波多尔斯基顺着施魏因施泰格努嘴的方向看过去，回答的斩钉截铁，然后积极怂恿：“但是我支持你这样干！”  
“那我冲了？”  
“我精神上支持你！”  
  
于是在周围年轻球员们兴奋的眼神注视下，施魏因施泰格突然加速从球员们中间穿过往前冲去，伸手就拽住了拉姆训练短裤的裤带。  
  
刚和旁边人聊完的拉姆被拽得脚下踉跄，反应过来后迅速转身想摁住施魏因施泰格的手腕将对方甩开，他在拽着裤子的同时还要提防施魏因施泰格的其他动作。场面一度非常焦灼。在大家发现不对劲打算过来看时，施魏因施泰格故意嘟起嘴发出“biu”的一声，同时松开拽着拉姆裤子的手。往后倒的时候一连串脏话从拉姆嘴里冒出来，他面目狰狞的稳住身体往前伸手，拉住施魏因施泰格的衣摆强行带着对方一起摔下去。  
由于跑步的时候球员们位置基本上都聚在一起，两个人拉扯间动作太大最终导致了身边人一个挨着一个绊倒了一片。  
大家脾气都还没发出来，就看见两个摔得最重的罪魁祸首倒在地上互相眼泪汪汪地对视，捂着嘴艰难地想从地上爬起来。  
波多尔斯基和希尔德布兰急忙把自己的朋友从地上拖起来，眼睛里闪耀着八卦的光芒：“这是怎么了？”  
施魏因施泰格眼泪憋在眼眶里，含糊不清的说：“磕到牙了。”  
真不错，以偶像剧作为开展，以搞笑剧作为结尾。  
  
突如其来的混乱带来的后果就是两位“伤员”最后被以精力过剩扰乱秩序为由加跑了五圈——带着其他看热闹不嫌事大的同时也有可能精力过剩的新生代球员们一起。施魏因施泰格五圈下来老老实实安安静静，心虚到吃完饭后都不敢再玩什么花样，一头扎进房间里。  
毕竟作为罪魁祸首，他还得再写篇检讨上交给教练组进行道歉。  
施魏因施泰格边叹气边思考怎样写才能显得自己诚恳而自然的认识到了错误，他揣在衣服口袋里的左手手腕微微发烫，明显到甚至可以感觉到脉搏的跳动。施魏因施泰格饱受困扰，嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨：“时隔六年才开始的发烫，早不摸晚不摸挑写检讨的时候摸，真是有病…”  
  
“啊，我们伟大的首脑。”隔壁房间里希尔德布兰坐在拉姆身边刻意用着上扬的语气来进行询问：“你现在是什么想法呢？”  
拉姆冲他翻白眼。他现在能回忆起来两个人牙齿撞到一起的瞬间，比起疼痛更多的是腰侧印记传来的麻感，还有无法忽视的心跳声。  
于是他最后也只能这样回答：“灵魂这个词带来的东西可真…奇妙。”  
  
短暂的几天就在这种情况下匆匆过去，随着比赛时间的接近，大家玩笑和搞怪的频率逐渐降低，拉姆在因为这次意外陷入短暂的思考后也很快将其抛开，严肃和紧张感再次出现在大家身边。  
  
德国队向来是以纪律而出名的球队，团队利益将永远高于一切。  
面对即将来临的四分之一决赛，所有人要做的就是全力备战来面对阿根廷队。拿到进入半决赛的门票、之后是决赛——直至最后一起捧起大力神杯。  
他们和职业的荣誉巅峰如此接近，年轻球员们期望第一届大赛便荣耀加身，而老将们，他们有些人已经等待了太长时间，这可能是某些人的最后一届世界杯了。  
  
上场前所有人都手搭着肩围成一个圈听主教练的发言。比起克林斯曼为球员们心理层次上的鼓舞，技术与战术安排方面多由勒夫进行最终的补充。这位年轻助教在补充完所有内容以后拍了拍队长巴拉克的肩膀。   
“我们只有一个目标。”  
  
2006年6月30日，在柏林奥林匹克球场举行了四分之一决赛。  
德国–阿根廷  
  
这是一支技术成色上升的德国队，这是一辆改革效果初成的德国战车。  
他们只有一个目标，那就是挥舞着军旗，奔向胜利。  



	23. Chapter 23

23、  
比赛开始前没人想到这场比赛会打得这么艰难。他们分析阿根廷队战术的时候考虑过各种问题，对之前比赛中阿根廷队摆出来的阵容都排出了相对应的对抗方针。  
但阿根廷将德国的步伐尽数挡住。  
里克尔梅几乎压死了德国队所有反击的机会，整个上半场比赛中，中场的球权都在阿根廷的脚下，德国队只能徒劳的去追逐抢夺，几次射门机会尽数落空，甚至连一次角球机会都没获得，一再消耗着球员们的士气。到后半截甚至能说全靠后场防守与莱曼的发挥才将阿根廷队的进球机会拦截在外。  
  
上半场哨声吹响后两边以0-0的战绩打平，但双方主帅的脸色都不好看，德国队虽然一直被压制着防守，但阿根廷队也没办法突破德国队的防守，这样僵持下去除了消耗体能没有半点好处。  
施魏因施泰格将球衣脱下以后随便揉吧成团丢在更衣室的地上，空气都沉闷的压抑，克林斯曼进来以前先拍了拍手让大家集中注意力。  
“我们必须得多帮助前场，四个后卫往前压一些，大家不要只往后守。”  
“如果我们控球，不管能否把球送出去，都得和他们拉开距离…巴斯蒂。”  
  
克林斯曼突然严肃地喊了下施魏因施泰格的名字，坐在椅子的青年茫然地抬起头，他上半场冲得很深，疯狂压榨自己的体力，现在发梢都还往下滴着汗，一边围着毛巾一边情不自禁坐正身体来聆听主帅的教诲。  
“你要往边线跑，然后往里走准备接球。”  
施魏因施泰格张了张嘴，没来得及说什么克林斯曼就已经把目光投到其他人身上挨个指出不足。  
  
“我们得互相帮助…不能让里克尔梅乱跑…”  
“为什么不？让他跑一跑嘛。”  
“如果巴斯蒂在球后面…”  
  
听见自己名字的施魏因施泰格再次抬起头，坐在边上的莱曼比划着路线：“他必须得过来来一下…”他对施魏因施泰格说：“你不能老是呆在左路，往中间靠一靠，如果他过来边路的话你得把位置占住…”  
施魏因施泰格篇过脑袋往门口的方向看了眼，回头的时候又和拉姆对视。拉姆安安静静歪着身体坐在自己的位置上，眼神放空不知道在想些什么，施魏因施泰格抿了抿唇，重新低下脑袋。  
这才是足球场上的真正情况，他们无时无刻都得处在紧张和反思当中，高压以下出成绩，没有谁是真正轻松的。  
  
科普克从门口进来通知：“伙计们，还有两分钟。”  
弗林斯站起来揉了揉正在系鞋带的克洛泽的脑袋，说：“你能进球。”  
“没有的话我就怪你。”克洛泽抬起眼睛笑着说：“来自灵魂伴侣的祝福总得生效吧。”  
  
施魏因施泰格换了件新球衣，作为一个偶像包袱很重的球员，他在中场休息时间都会选择换一件球衣，比较半场比赛跑下来浑身是汗，他无法忍受汗臭味，至少换件衣服能够看起来干净点。  
然后他站起身走到拉姆面前，拉姆被笼罩下来的阴影吓了一跳，这才回过神抬头盯着施魏因施泰格，从鼻腔里哼出个困惑的音节：“怎么了？”  
施魏因施泰格就只是在他面前站了会儿，然后刻意的哼了一声扭头率先走出更衣室，留下拉姆一个人在位置上不知所措：“啊？”   
波多尔斯基琢磨了一下：“可能是因为你没被克林斯曼先生说吧…他不是老爱和你比较这个。虽然边锋和后卫比是很奇怪，但…”他耸耸肩，在心里想，但你是他的混蛋灵魂伴侣嘛。  
  
下半场比赛一开始德国队就打起反击，靠着身体冲击为主往前压，但一味冲击拉开距离并没有取得什么成效，甚至下半场开场仅三分钟，阿根廷就得到了一个角球机会。而这个机会，还是从里克尔梅作为第二点传球点再交传给马克西打出来的。  
  
但缜密的防守没能困得住潘帕斯雄鹰，阿亚拉的头球恰好处在拉姆和莱曼的防守区域，却依然钻过那个空挡滚入球网。  
开场不到5分钟，德国0-1落后阿根廷。  
拉姆沉着脸跟着大家往前走，那颗球他本来有机会拦住，但偏偏擦着他的腿侧蹭了进去，他都不知道这算不算是自己造成的失误，或许再往前一点就可以挡住？或者是往旁边一点让莱曼可以抱住？  
温热的指腹触碰到手背上，拉姆扭头去看，施魏因施泰格短暂的和他对了对拳头就往前跑：“菲尔，比赛还没结束呢。”  
  
落后一球的局面让德国队开始玩命总攻，阿根廷队的问题在于他们以里克尔梅作为核心，但里克梅尔的跑动范围不大，根本不参与防守，加上他们并没带上萨内蒂和萨穆埃尔，造就防守球员压力骤增，面对德国队的强攻就开始显得有些力不从心。  
耗吧。拉姆想。耗到他们体能用尽。  
  
克林斯曼开始喊球员起来热身。他认真观察着场上情况——阿根廷队两个边后卫攻强守弱，两个中后卫海拔不足，核心中场又开始体力不足。  
这个时候要是搞边路传中打空袭，他们不一定能防住。  
  
第60分钟，德国队奥东科换下施耐德。  
第70分钟，德国队博罗夫斯基换下施魏因施泰格。  
与此同时，阿根廷队体能耗尽的里克尔梅换上坎比亚索。  
  
之前魔鬼训练体能的好处在这种时候就完全体现出来——他们比阿根廷队要能跑。  
奥东科边路起球速度快，冲击力强，而博罗夫斯基有着“小巴拉克”的称号，作为全面型中场球员，博罗夫斯基不仅可以拉到中路，还可以保持着施魏因施泰格在场上时一样的边路突破能力。加上巴拉克、克洛泽、博罗夫斯基几个都是头球能力强的选手，克林斯曼替换上两个人的想法可见一斑——就是要打边路传中的空袭战。  
赌的就是阿根廷队没办法防。  
  
比赛接近尾声时，奥东科的几次冲击已经将阿根廷的防线扯开，巴拉克拉到左侧传中，补位中路的博罗夫斯基头球摆渡交给克洛泽，克洛泽二次摆渡接力，轻松将球顶进球门。  
  
第78分钟，克洛泽头球破门，德国1-1阿根廷  
  
这个比分一路维持到裁判吹响哨音——比赛被拖入点球大战。


End file.
